LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 8
by Anonimosx
Summary: Aquí esta el octavo episodio de las crónicas: Mientras una fuerte tensión crece entre Patito y Púas y una manada de Colasdepúas viajeros llega al Gran Valle, la pandilla de dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar tendrán que hacer frente a algo nunca visto antes en el valle: La Gran Helada.


LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 8: LA GRAN HELADA.

En la primera escena aparece el espacio que circunda un sistema solar peculiar viéndose en la lejanía el brillo de la estrella que ocupa el centro del sistema. Poco a poco, la vista se aproxima a la órbita de un planeta de edad muy joven y en formación, hasta llegar a la superficie de dicho mundo de roca fundida y cuya atmósfera empieza a crearse formando tormentas globales que forman los océanos en sus comienzos en el tiempo del Precámbrico. Luego cambia a mucho después en otra época (Era Paleozoica) donde ya hay vida vegetal en tierra firme, creando bosques primitivos.

Narrador (Aang): El planeta Tierra, un mundo en cambio constante e imprevisible climatología, nuestro hogar.

La escena cambia ahora a otra época posterior (Era Mesozoica) en un bosque diferente y mayor, donde un pequeño dinosaurio carnívoro (Coelophysis) corretea por los arbustos antes de sacar la cabeza para observar a su alrededor, y luego huye despavorido de otros titanes, una manada de Cuellilargos (Diplodocus) que comen cerca y de un Trescuernos (Triceratops).

Narrador (Aang): Hace millones de años, albergaba a los dinosaurios. Aunque estas grandes bestias no se parecían en nada a nosotros, en algunos aspectos no eran tan diferentes. Al igual que las personas los había de todos los tamaños, formas y colores.

Después de alejarse de los grandes herbívoros metiéndose de nuevo en el bosque, el pequeño Dentiagudo paró su carrera, pero lo que creía una roca era otro Dentiagudo más grande (Tyrannosaurus Rex) que dormía y se puso a perseguirle tras despertarse.

Narrador (Aang): Algunos podían saltar.

El pequeño Dentiagudo escapo saltando detrás de un árbol y el gigante centro su atención en otro animal cercano, un pequeño reptil arcosaurio muy parecido a un dinosaurio (Hallopus) que se percató del predador enorme y huyo trepando por el árbol hasta las copas.

Narrador (Aang): Algunos podían subirse a los árboles.

El Dentiagudo quedó frustrado y se dirigió hacia un lago donde había un Nadador (Camptosaurus) que comía hasta que vio venir el peligro.

Narrador (Aang): Algunos podían nadar. Jejeje, y otros no.

El Nadador se sumergió en el lago y escapó del Dentiagudo que no podía seguirle. Tras pasar al lado de un banco de peces primitivos (Eusthenopteron), el dinosaurio anfibio salió a tierra y escuchó los sonidos que hacía en la colina un Cresta Hueca (Corythosaurus).

Narrador (Aang): Algunos incluso podían silbar.

El dinosaurio se reúne con su manada mientras la escena cambia a la noche.

Narrador (Aang): E igual que a nosotros en algún momento, a algunos les costaba dormir.

En el Gran Valle, en el nido de los Nadadores (Saurolophus), la familia de Patito y Púas estaban durmiendo, pero a Patito le costaba más dado que Púas se movía mucho y no le dejaba espacio, incluso la aplastaba contra su madre.

Patito intentando liberarse: ¡Échate para allá, no me dejas sitio! ¡Ocupas demasiado espacio! Cada vez que dormimos pasa lo mismo.

Tras liberarse se puso en los pies de Púas, pero los ronquidos de este la hicieron salir volando.

Patito molesta: Púas, ¡Púas, por favor, esta noche no, no te pongas a roncar, estoy muy cansada! Por favor, por favor.

Patito se puso sobre la boca de Púas en un esfuerzo de hacerle callar, cosa que parecía funcionar, hasta que decidió darse la vuelta aplastando de nuevo a Patito. Finalmente, aunque trató de liberarse de nuevo, Patito se dio por vencida: esta noche no iba a dormir bien, cosa que la dejaría soñolienta a la mañana siguiente, la cual no iba a ser como todas las demás.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, más del que nadie recuerda, grandes criaturas salieron de los pantanos hacia la tierra firme, así empezó la era de los dinosaurios…

Los pequeños dinosaurios estaban escuchando a un dinosaurio anciano muy parecido a los Trescuernos pero sin cuernos en el rostro, el Señor Nariz Gruesa (Pachyrhinosaurus) de forma parecida a como si estuvieran en clase.

Piecito: Disculpe Señor Nariz Gruesa.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¿Qué ocurre joven?

Piecito: Si ha pasado tanto tiempo que nadie lo recuerda, ¿cómo sabe que eso ocurrió?

Señor Nariz Gruesa dudoso: Ah, em, bueno…

Katara: Tal vez porque las criaturas de aquella época recordaban bien sus orígenes y los transmitieron como historias a lo largo de las generaciones hasta llegar al tiempo de los dinosaurios.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡Ah, muy bien detallado, ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor!

Piecito: ¡Chicos, que bueno que estáis aquí de nuevo!

El equipo Avatar había vuelto a visitar el valle y a sus amigos.

Zuko: ¿Os interrumpimos en algo?

Cera: No, que va. El Señor Nariz Gruesa nos está contando las cosas que él sabe.

Sokka: ¿Cómo un profesor?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Así es, por el hecho de que soy el habitante más anciano y sabio del valle.

Aang: Es un placer conocerle.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: El placer es mío. Así que vosotros sois los humanos que normalmente visitan nuestro valle viniendo del futuro. Los chicos me han contado cosas increíbles sobre vosotros.

Suki: Ya veo que nuestra reputación nos precede. ¿Podemos unirnos?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema.

Toph: ¿Decía que sabía que los dinosaurios procedían de animales que vivieron en pantanos?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Así es, más o menos. Además sabemos que ocurrió porque si no, no estaríamos aquí.

Cera a Piecito: ¡¿Esta claro?!

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Aunque debo decir que la respuesta de vuestra amiga es de lo más lógica. Al fin y al cabo las historias más antiguas son las que se pasan de generación a generación.

Piecito: Sí, pero, ¿cómo sabe que vinieron de los pantanos?

Aang: Es muy fácil, los animales anfibios son el vínculo entre las criaturas totalmente acuáticas y las terrestres, tienen capacidades tanto para el agua como para la tierra.

Sokka: Y al final algunos anfibios se volvieron totalmente terrestres y pasaron a evolucionar a infinitas formas hasta llegar a vosotros.

Petrie: Mi Volador, seguramente mi familia venir de montañas en vez de pantanos.

Piecito: Y la de Patito son Nadadores, vendrían desde las Grandes Aguas.

Petrie: ¿De dónde venir familia de Púas?

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo en la clase, todos vieron que Patito y Púas se habían dormido.

Toph: Fuera de donde fuera debió de hacer un largo camino, porque siempre está cansado.

Todos: (Risas).

Patito soñolienta: Oh, hola chicos.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡Chicos, por favor! Patito, ¿tu manada ha pasado la noche recogiendo hojas de estrella?

Patito: No.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Pues entonces procura mantenerte despierta.

Púas: (Se ríe).

Patito molesta: ¡Eso no es justo, tú también dormías, ¿por qué la toma conmigo?!

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡Patito, ¿te importaría guardar silencio como hace Púas?!

Púas: (Ríe).

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Bueno, ¿por dónde iba?

Aang: Explicaba de donde proceden los dinosaurios.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Ah sí sí, veréis. Bueno, creo que me he perdido un poco. Aunque una cosa de la que estoy seguro es que no sabemos de qué clase de criaturas procederán los humanos.

Sokka: Ni siquiera lo sabemos nosotros, de momento.

Aang: Bueno, yo no creo que los Voladores procedan directamente de las montañas, ni los Nadadores del océano porque no hay dinosaurios marinos. En mi opinión todos descienden de antiguos reptiles terrestres que a lo largo del tiempo se dividieron y se adaptaron a distintos modos de vida.

Señor Nariz Gruesa sorprendido: ¡Oh, impresionante teoría Avatar Aang, una fantástica respuesta! Y ya que estáis aquí quizá podríamos hablar de algo que incluso vosotros podáis aprender.

Cera atónita: Caramba, menuda respuesta.

Piecito: Yo tampoco me lo esperaba.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Os hablare de la recolección de comida. He tenido ocasión de estudiar los diferentes métodos que usan las distintas manadas para obtener el sustento de las plantas que nos rodean aquí, en nuestro fértil Gran Valle.

El grupo centro la atención en los múltiples dinosaurios que estaban alimentándose en los prados del valle: Cuellilargos (Apatosaurus), Trescuernos (Triceratops) y una manada viajera de distintos Colasdepúas (Stegosaurus, Wuerhosaurus y Hesperosaurus), pero Patito y Púas no pudieron aguantar y se iban durmiendo de aburrimiento de nuevo, igual que Cera y Petrie, solo Piecito y los humanos escuchaban, pero no tanto como lo hacían Sokka y Aang, que eran los únicos que mostraban total atención.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Los Colasdepúas y los Trescuernos emplean el método de impacto craneal, rompiendo ramas con sus cabezas para que caigan las hojas de estrella. Los Voladores se valen de sus alas para llegar hasta las ramas altas.

Piecito entusiasmado: ¡Yo, yo, yo sé lo que hacen los Cuellilargos!

Sokka: ¡Todos lo sabemos Piecito, pero ahora no estamos escuchando sobre los Cuellilargos!

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Parece que vosotros 2 estáis muy interesados.

Aang: A mí siempre se me dio bien el colegio. Además de las enseñanzas de los monjes siempre me he fijado en la naturaleza.

Sokka: Yo siempre tengo interés en saber más sobre los dinosaurios.

Señor Nariz Gruesa contento: Pues entonces sigamos, Trescuernos, Cuellilargos, Colasdepúas, sí, es verdad. Hum, pero tal vez el más…

Patito: ¡No no no!

Katara: Yo me ocupo Señor Nariz Gruesa. A ver Patito, ¿qué pasa ahora?

Patito: ¡Púas se está comiendo mis hojas de estrella, y mi mama me las había dado a mí!

Púas estuvo a punto de comerse las últimas hojas de no ser por un tentáculo de agua que se las llevó.

Katara: Debí suponer que algo como esto podría pasar, así que cogí unos montones esta mañana para cada uno.

Patito: Oh gracias Katara.

Katara: Y para asegurarme de que no os molestáis más cada uno tendrá su espacio. Toph, ¿puedes crear un muro que los separe?

Toph: Eso está hecho, (crea un pequeño muro de roca entre Patito y Púas), Patito, ponte ahí y Púas se pone allí.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Me impresiona como controláis a los niños, y eso que no usáis los elementos naturales, algo de lo que encantaría hablar más adelante.

Patito y Púas quedaron separados por el muro, pero en su lado Púas pudo observar detenidamente la manada de Colasdepúas viajeros.

Zuko: Fijaos en esa enorme manada de Colasdepúas.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Sí, ese es un buen ejemplo de lo que estaba contando. Fijaos como algunos Colasdepúas se limitan a pastar, mientras que otros usan el método del impacto craneal del que os hable antes.

Toph: Me sorprende que no les dé dolor de cabeza.

Suki: Hum, estos Colasdepúas no son iguales a los que hemos visto antes.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Estos Colasdepúas son viajeros, vienen al Gran Valle de vez en cuando durante sus migraciones en busca de comida. Afortunadamente aquí hay suficiente para todos, y los visitantes pacíficos son bienvenidos.

Púas se quedó mirando a estos Colasdepúas interesado, pero a la vez algo apenado dado que no sabía nada de los suyos, y cuando se giró hacia Patito buscando ánimos ella le saco la lengua.

Katara señalando el lado del muro: Ejem, Patito, vuelve a tu sitio.

Aang: ¿No habéis notado algo raro a Púas?

Zuko: Sí, además de que Patito parece más molesta con él, él parece más deprimido hoy.

Suki: Creo que la causa es el haber visto a estos Colasdepúas, no olvidemos que Púas nació sin padres y no hay ningún otro pequeño de su especie en el valle.

Sokka: Chicos, ¿podemos seguir con la charla?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Tal vez la técnica más interesante es la que emplean los Crestas Huecas.

Toph: ¿Y eso por qué?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Porque emiten con los cuernos un zumbido tan fuerte que consiguen que las hojas de estrella les caigan encima.

Aang: Yo también sé hacer eso, pero por la boca y con mucho aire.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Sí, pero la forma en que los Crestas Huecas lo hacen es mucho más curiosa y difícil de entender. Por supuesto algunos árboles no entregan su comida tan fácilmente.

Mientras todos miraban lo que explicaba el Señor Nariz Gruesa, Piecito trato de poner en práctica la técnica que había explicado observando un tronco hueco que le dio una idea.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Quizá el más reacio sea este que se encuentra delante de mí. Cuenta con unas grandes hojas puntiagudas, de un suculento sabor, pero conseguirlas a menudo resulta frustrante, porque…

Aang se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer Piecito y se tapó las orejas, pero ya era tarde para los demás cuando Piecito sopló fuertemente por el tronco y salió un potente sonido parecido a la bocina de un barco que asusto a todos.

Todos: (Gritos).

Sokka: ¡Un barco!

Como resultado, el Señor Nariz Gruesa salió corriendo hacia el árbol dándole un cabezazo que hizo caer varias hojas.

Piecito: ¡Es verdad, funciona!

Zuko: ¡¿Has sido tú Piecito?!

Toph: ¡No me vuelvas a dar un susto así!

Aang: No has debido de hacer eso.

Piecito: Solo quería ponerlo en práctica.

Suki: (Suspira), la próxima vez avísanos antes.

También le cayó al Señor Nariz Gruesa una fruta madura y grande, por lo que todos sabían que esto le había enojado. Tiempo después todos iban por el bosque con la fruta de recuerdo.

Aang: Aún no me puedo creer que también tengáis escuela aquí.

Cera: ¿Qué es la escuela?

Zuko: Es un sitio donde los más pequeños van para aprender cosas que les preparen para crecer y moverse por el mundo ellos mismos. Es lo más parecido a lo que hacía ese dinosaurio.

Piecito apenado: No sé porque el Señor Nariz Gruesa nos enseña cosas si no le hacemos caso.

Cera: Oye, no se lo harás tú.

Piecito se quedó molesto por ese comentario.

Aang: Pues yo creo que de todos vosotros él ha sido el único que no se dormía y tenía interés.

Piecito: (Risa), gracias amigo.

Petrie: ¿Tú creer que Señor Nariz Gruesa haberse enfadado?

Toph: ¿Tú cómo te sentirías si por alguien te cayera una fruta sobre la cabeza?

Petrie: Mí no sé.

Púas tropezó con una liana y Petrie cayó al suelo donde después le cayó la fruta encima, cosa de la que Cera se rio.

Petrie: Ahora saberlo.

Púas le quitó la fruta de encima a Petrie y Cera se la lanzó a Piecito, todavía desanimado.

Katara: ¡Vamos Piecito, pasa la pelota!

Piecito: ¡Vale!

Sokka: ¡Señoras y señores, el partido da comienzo!

Toph: ¡Me pido de portera!

Todos se pusieron a jugar con la fruta como si fuera una pelota, excepto Patito que estaba de mal humor en una charca cercana.

Cera: Oye, ¿y a ti que te pasa?

Patito: No estoy segura, siento algo, raro.

Cera: ¿Raro bueno o raro malo?

Patito: Raro malo, y lo siento aquí (se señala el corazón).

Cera asustada: (Suspiro de espanto), ¿no será que estas enferma?

Patito: No sé, siento como si mi tripita tuviera algo muy muy caliente, como las aguas que burbujean en la montaña humeante.

Cera aliviada: ¡Ah eso!, (risa), tu no estas enferma.

Patito: ¡Ah qué bien! ¿Entonces que me pasa?

Cera: Nada, que estas enfadada.

Patito: ¿Enfadada?

Cera: Sí.

Patito: ¿De verdad? Hum, que cosas, estoy enfadada, ¿y con quién lo estoy?

Cera: ¿Es que no lo sabes?

Patito: Hum, déjame pensarlo.

Suki: ¡Púas no!

Petrie: ¡Venga, atrápala!

Sokka: ¡Corre, corre, corre!

Toph: (Risas), ¡ya ha pillado otra!

Zuko: Buen provecho.

Como resultado del juego Púas se comió la fruta dejando escapar un eructo, cosa que a Patito no le agradó.

Patito enojada: ¡Ya lo sé Cera, estoy enfadada con Púas! ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Cera: Estas en la mejor compañía, si hay algo que los Trescuernos hacemos bien es estar enfadados.

Tiempo después, Púas se quedó solo en la pradera donde una vez más se puso a comer de las hierbas altas, pero de pronto chocó contra algo. Al mirar entre las hierbas quedó impresionado de ver otro Coladepúas más joven y pequeño, aunque un poco diferente (Hesperosaurus).

Tippy: ¡Hola!

Ambos se quedaron mirando una hoja que cayó, pero mientras Púas se disponía a cogerla el otro Coladepúas la engulló primero, pero no estaba solo.

Madre de Tippy: Recuerda Tippy, mastica bien, así podrás comer más.

Tippy alegre: ¡Mira mama, un amigo!

Madre de Tippy: ¡Vaya, hola!, no sabía que hubiera Colasdepúas por aquí, que bien.

Púas se quedó colorado y un poco tímido respecto a lo que dijo esa Coladepúas.

Madre de Tippy: Acabamos de llegar al valle, tu familia y tú tenéis que venir a visitarnos.

Tras ese bonito encuentro, Púas regresó a casa.

Tippy: ¡Amigo!

Madre de Tippy: ¡Sí, y parece simpático!

Mientras Patito y Cera estaban en otra parte en una especie de terapia o clase especial.

Cera: Sí, no está nada mal. Aunque baja más la boca por los lados.

Patito intentando estar enfadada físicamente: No consigo que me baje más.

Cera: (Suspira), oye, cuando uno está enfadado tiene que hacer ver a los demás que está enfadado.

Patito: Pero yo no sé hacerlo.

Cera: (Suspira), tendremos que empezar por el principio.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Enfadado-The Mad Song-Título original).

(Cuando ves que ya no puedes más, y tu furia no te da igual, cuando todas las cosas del mundo te agobian, y te sientes mal)

(No vayas fingiendo, que todo sigue estando bien, cuando sientes eso un peso así, haz lo que Trescuernos hacen)

(¿Qué hacéis?, ¡nos enfadadadadadamos!, ¿y cómo lo hacéis?)

Cera: ¿Ves?

(Contorsiona tu cara a tope, mantén una pose así, no respires y ponte azul, los ojos pon así)

(Frunze la ceja y arruga el pico como si algo no oliera bien, cambia esa sonrisa feliz y estarás enfadado tú también)

Cera: ¿Ves?

(Las manos van así, los hombros atrás, patalea sin temor)

(Dale a esa roca, ¡au!, ¡no tan fuerte!, no porque jope que dolor)

(Sé un Dentiagudo, podría fingir ser tu papa, gruñe y murmura y quéjate bien, furioso estarás tú también)

(Si estas enfurecido o entristecido, tendrás que liberar el mal, ¡ruge muy alto y patalea, saca el pecho y grita!)

(Di no, ¡no!, di raaargh, ¡raaargh!, di no, ¡no!, raaargh, ¡raaargh!, estás enfadado)

Cera: Y una vez enfadada has de seguir enfadada, no cedas ni lo más mínimo.

Patito: ¿Pero qué pasa si me siento mejor?

Cera: ¡No!, aguanta tu ira hasta que te supliquen.

Patito: ¿Hasta que qué?

Cera: Que te supliquen.

Patito: Oh está bien, pero no creo que…

(Y si realmente estas a tope y furioso y te tienes que desquiciar, respira hondo, apunta hacia el cielo, estírate bien y ¡griiiiiiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaaaa!)

Padre de Cera (Topps): Oh jojojo, se ha enfadado con alguien.

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Cera: ¿Ves?

Patito aturdida: No sabía que estar enfadado costara tanto.

Cera: ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, Zuko tiene esa cara la mayoría del tiempo.

Patito: Pero eso no significa que Zuko esté enfadado, es solo que la cara se le ha quedado así de seria, y no hablo de la quemadura, por eso parece enfadado.

Cera: Sí, ahí tienes razón, menos mal que no está aquí para oírlo que si no sí se pondría mosqueado.

Patito: Exacto, sí sí sí.

Mientras Piecito iba tranquilamente y alegre por el bosque hasta que vio a su abuelo y le entraron ganas de contarle cosas.

Piecito: ¡Eh abuelo, yo…!

Pero se percató de que su abuelo y alguien más estaban hablando con otro dinosaurio, el Señor Nariz Gruesa. Piecito se acercó a escondidas entre los arbustos para escuchar la conversación.

Piecito: Oh no.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: A veces es brillante, pero desgraciadamente el chico demuestra a menudo una mala actitud. No parece entender que yo soy el más viejo y el más sabio del Gran Valle.

Aang: Señor Nariz Gruesa, aparte de sus abuelos yo conozco a Piecito mejor que nadie, es como un hermano para mí y puedo asegurarle que él no tenía intención de hacerle enfadar, solo es muy curioso y demuestra que es muy listo y quiere aprender.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Aun así, Avatar, necesita aprender respeto, y espero que seas capaz de transmitírselo.

Piecito se vino abajo y se marchó cabizbajo. Seguía igual de apenado incluso llegada la noche junto a un lago al lado de una cascada.

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito, ¿eres tú?

Piecito: Sí abuelo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Tu abuela empezaba a preocuparse.

Piecito: Lo siento. ¿Estas enfadado conmigo?

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Por qué habría de estarlo, Piecito?

Piecito: Os he visto a ti y a Aang con el Señor Nariz Gruesa.

Abuelo de Piecito: Ah Piecito, estoy seguro de que no le faltas al respeto, pero por alguna razón has empezado con mal pie con el Señor Nariz Gruesa.

Piecito: Y no sé por qué. Yo le escucho y le hago buenas preguntas. A veces pienso que no le gustan los niños, aunque ha aceptado al grupo de Aang.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sin embargo, el Señor Nariz Gruesa se ofreció para compartir su sabiduría con vosotros para que sacarais provecho de todo el conocimiento que ha adquirido con los años.

Piecito: Ya lo sé, (recibe caricias de su abuelo que le hacen cosquillas).

Abuelo de Piecito: Debes tener en cuenta que tu abuela y yo te tenemos a ti, y tú tienes mucha suerte de tener amigos como Aang.

Piecito: Sí, la verdad es que somos como hermanos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí, él también lo confeso, pero el Señor Nariz Gruesa no tiene a nadie. En estos momentos solo tiene su dignidad.

Piecito: ¿Dignidad, qué es eso?

Abuelo de Piecito: Es el sentimiento de sentirse apreciado, de tener algo que ofrecer y que los demás lo sepan. Es un sentimiento muy importante Piecito, nunca actúes contra la dignidad de nadie.

Piecito: No lo hare abuelo. ¿Crees que Aang también se ha dado cuenta?

Abuelo de Piecito: Por supuesto Piecito, de hecho después de hablar con el Señor Nariz Gruesa él me contó que había pasado por lo mismo que tú.

Piecito: ¿En serio?

Abuelo de Piecito: Me dijo que le ocurrió con su manada hace ya mucho tiempo, antes de saber que era el Avatar, le gustaba más entretenerse y divertirse en vez de prestar atención a las enseñanzas de sus mayores y se sentía fatal cuando veía a los demás pequeños jugar y él se debía a sus deberes de maestro del aire. También me dijo que al final de su viaje para salvar su mundo empezó a dudar sobre las enseñanzas de su gente por el bien común e incluso que los más sabios también podían estar equivocados o no saberlo todo e incluso también poder aprender algo nuevo. Todo eso le atormentó cuando vio que casi todas sus enseñanzas podían impedirle conseguir su propósito, pero al final encontró su propio camino para arreglar las cosas sin dejar de ser él mismo. Por eso Piecito no dejes nunca de ser tú mismo, aunque recuerda cómo se sienten los demás.

Piecito: Lo hare abuelo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Tranquilo, no le diré a la abuela nada de esto ni tampoco Aang a sus amigos, será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Piecito animado: Gracias abuelo.

En mitad de la noche, mientras los Cuellilargos dormían, una extraña cosa blanca, pequeña y fría cayó de unas nubes y aterrizó en el morro de Piecito, que se despertó nada más sentirlo. Y cuando miró al cielo vio muchas más que caían en silencio.

Piecito impresionado: (Suspira), vaya. (Risa), ¿Qué es esto? (Risas), es muy bonito.

Piecito se puso a jugar a intentar cogerlas, viendo que cuando lo hacía se convertían en agua. Al final acabo durmiéndose mientras más copos helados seguían cayendo en la noche, pero él no fue el único en notar algo, ya que en el campamento humano…

Aang temblando de frío: ¿Eh, que pasa?, siento frío. ¡Katara, despierta!

Katara soñolienta: ¿Eh, que te pasa Cielo, es que no puedes dormir?

Aang: ¿No notas algo raro?

Katara: ¿A qué te refieres?

Aang: Tengo frío ahora, eso es lo que pasa, eso no es normal aquí.

Katara: Hum, ahora que lo dices, hace poco que he notado que la temperatura ha estado bajando un poco, pero seguro que solo es un viento de los polos de este mundo.

Aang: Pero ahí está la cosa, en el tiempo de los dinosaurios hace mucho más calor que en nuestro tiempo en todas partes, por eso se duerme muy bien aquí, además hoy no ha hecho viento en todo el día.

Katara: Tranquilo Aang, ya verás como por la mañana no habrá pasado nada, ahora vuélvete a dormir.

Ambos se volvieron a dormir sin saber que a la mañana siguiente sabrían lo que estaba pasando en el valle, cuando se reunieron de nuevo con el Señor Nariz Gruesa.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡¿Qué has dicho?! (Risas). ¡¿Qué unas estrellas heladas cayeron sobre tu cabeza?!

Piecito: Sí, y al tocarlas se hicieron agua.

Los niños dinosaurios se rieron excepto Petrie, pero los jóvenes humanos se quedaron impactados y confusos por la descripción del pequeño Cuellilargo.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Escucha Piecito, esa cosa puede ocurrir pero nunca en el Gran Valle. Solo ocurre en los lugares de los que los grandes migradores vienen huyendo.

Piecito: ¡Pero lo he visto, yo!… Vale, lo siento.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Muy bien, ahora, volviendo a nuestra interesante discusión…

Piecito en voz baja: Tú me crees, ¿verdad Petrie?

Petrie: Sí claro, claro que mí creerte, pero mí creerlo todo.

Después de la reunión, todos se iban a jugar excepto Aang, Sokka y Katara que se disponían a hablar con Piecito.

Sokka: Oye Piecito, ¿estás seguro de lo que viste anoche?

Piecito: Totalmente seguro, ¿es que vosotros también lo habéis visto?

Aang: No en este mundo, pero sí en el nuestro.

Piecito: ¡¿De verdad?!

Katara: El lugar de donde procedemos Sokka y yo esta en uno de los lugares más fríos de nuestro mundo: el Polo Sur. Allí siempre hay agua congelada y las estrellas heladas que has mencionado es muy abundante allí, nosotros lo llamamos nieve.

Piecito: ¿Nieve, y que es eso?

Sokka: Simplemente es vapor de agua que se ha enfriado mucho y se vuelve sólido y cuando cae de las nubes puede cubrirlo todo.

Piecito: ¡¿Eso significa que vosotros me creéis?!

Aang: Por una parte sí porque sabemos que existe, pero por otra parte me suena imposible que pueda haber nieve aquí con todo el calor.

Piecito: (Suspira), por lo menos es algo.

Katara: Además no hace falta que venga de las nubes para verlo, los maestros del agua podemos controlar también el hielo, la nieve y el frío. Tú cuando quieras ver nieve solo pídemelo.

Piecito: De acuerdo, ¿no venís?

Sokka: Tú adelántate, nosotros tenemos que hablar de algo.

Cuando Piecito se marchó con los demás, los 3 humanos se pusieron a reflexionar sobre este suceso.

Sokka: Esto es muy raro.

Katara: ¿Qué Piecito viera nevar una noche?, suena raro pero es posible.

Sokka: ¿Ah sí?

Katara: Anoche percibí una bajada de temperatura muy poco común y Aang se despertó temblando de frío, esto no puede ser una simple coincidencia.

Aang: Normalmente cuando eso sucede en nuestro mundo es que el otoño llega a su fin y se acerca el invierno.

Sokka: Eso no es posible aquí, que yo sepa nunca ha ocurrido eso en el Gran Valle.

Aang: A menos que este cambiando el clima, y siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Creo que está a punto de ocurrir algo.

Katara: Esperemos por el bien del valle que estemos equivocados, pero por si acaso… ¡Ahora mismo vuelvo!

Sokka: ¡Katara, ¿a dónde vas?!

Katara: ¡Voy un momento a casa, no tardare nada!

Katara se fue corriendo de vuelta al campamento, dejando a ambos chicos atónitos de porque dijo eso.

Aang: ¿Para que volverá a Ciudad Republica?

Sokka: Para mí que se refería a nuestro hogar natal, a la Tribu del Agua del Sur.

Aang: ¿Y para qué?

Sokka: Eso me gustaría saber también, pero seguro que es por algo bueno, siempre ha sido así.

Aang: Venga, vamos con los demás.

Tiempo después, cuando Katara ya había vuelto, después de pasar por un momento por el campamento, fue a visitar a Patito y Púas en su territorio, donde mientras Púas pastaba en solitario como los otros Colasdepúas, Patito y su familia jugaban en la charca.

Katara: Hola Púas, ¿cómo estás?

Púas: (Le da un lametón).

Katara acariciando a Púas: (Risas), vale lo capto. ¿Dónde está el resto de tu familia?

Púas: (Le señala con la cola).

Patito rugiendo: ¡Miradme, soy un Dentiagudo Nadador!

Katara: ¡Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?!

Patito: ¡Venga chicos, vamos a por Katara!

Katara: ¡Ni se os ocurra, no, no vengáis a por mí!

Todos los pequeños Nadadores iban persiguiendo a Katara, hasta que ella decidió tomar el mando con el control del agua para animar más el juego.

Katara: ¡Muy bien, ahora me toca a mí!

Patito: ¡Oh no no no, corred, la Señora del Agua ataca de nuevo!

Mientras todos jugaban, Púas se sentía solo y triste, algo de lo que su madre se dio cuenta.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Patito, creo que Púas se siente marginado.

Patito: Ya, ¿pero qué quieres que le haga, si él no sabe nadar? Yo soy un Nadador y él no, no no no.

Tanto Púas como Katara se quedaron impactados ante lo que había dicho Patito.

Katara: ¡Patito, no está bien lo que has dicho, ¿no crees que eso puede hacerle daño?!

Pero Patito simplemente la ignoro y seguía jugando con sus hermanos.

Katara: ¿Qué te ha ocurrido Patito?, no eres la misma de siempre. Alegre, cariñosa e inocente, pero ahora te estas comportando más fríamente con Púas.

Mientras esto ocurría, a Púas le golpeo algo por detrás y mando su cabeza al barro. Pero cuando miró a ver quién lo hizo se llenó de alegría al ver al pequeño Tippy.

Tippy: ¡Hola, hola!

Madre de Tippy: ¡Vaya, que sorpresa!, nos volvemos a ver. ¿Dónde está tu familia, cariño?

Madre de Patito y Púas: Hola, soy su madre.

Madre de Tippy: ¡¿En serio?! Qué curioso.

Katara: Deje que le explique señora. Púas perdió a sus padres antes de nacer…

Madre de Tippy: ¿Púas, se llama así?

Tippy jugando con Púas: ¡Púas, Púas, Púas!

Madre de Patito y Púas: Sí, le pusimos así porque no había otros Colasdepúas pequeños en el valle.

Madre de Tippy: Hasta ahora.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Bueno, sí.

Madre de Tippy: Así que lo adoptaste.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Eso es.

Madre de Tippy: Oh, me parece maravilloso.

Madre de Patito y Púas: La verdad es que las cosas no siempre han sido fáciles.

Katara: Pero siempre hemos ayudado lo mejor posible para que Púas tuviera una familia y un hogar.

Madre de Tippy: ¡Oh, tú debes de ser uno de los humanos que viven también aquí!

Tippy: ¡Humano, humano!

Katara: (Risas), así es. Este pequeño es muy simpático.

Madre de Tippy: Se llama Tippy.

Katara: Parece que a Púas le ha caído muy bien.

Patito: ¡¿Eh, que hacéis?, tened cuidado, cuidado! (Se cae al agua), ¡ah, mama, Katara!

Katara riéndose: Patito, si tú sabes nadar.

Esto hizo que Patito se pusiera enojada mientras los pequeños Colasdepúas observaban como Katara usaba el control del agua para calmar el oleaje.

Katara: ¡Eh, tengo una idea, ¿a ver que os parece?! ¿Creéis que a Púas le gustaría visitar vuestra manada?

Tippy: ¡Sí, visita, visita!

Madre de Tippy: Me parece una estupenda idea.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Pues no sé.

Katara: Solo para pasar el día. Y así vería como viven los de su especie, pero él decide la elección.

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¿Te apetece Púas?

Púas contento: (Asiente y le hace arrumacos a Katara).

Katara acariciando a Púas: No hay de qué Púas.

Tippy: ¡Bien, bien!

Madre de Tippy: Le traeré de vuelta antes de que el Gran Círculo se vaya del cielo. ¡Vamos chicos!

Púas miró primero nervioso a su madre, pero cuando ella le asintió se fue contento a la manada de Colasdepúas.

Tippy: ¡Visita, bien!

Madre de Tippy: Y si hoy te lo pasas bien, a lo mejor puedes quedarte más tiempo.

Esto preocupo un poco a Púas, que volvió su mirada de nuevo a Katara, Patito y su madre antes de continuar.

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¿Volvemos al agua Patito?

Patito apenada: No me apetece.

Mientras su madre volvía con sus hermanos, Patito quería hablar con Katara.

Patito: No lo entiendo Katara, ¿por qué has dicho eso, porque has dejado que Púas se fuera con ellos?

Katara: Para empezar porque no le estabas prestando atención ninguna y se sentía distante y solo, y además todos sabemos que Púas no ha tenido oportunidad de ver él mismo como viven los de su especie. Él necesita esto, y tú también.

Patito confusa: ¿Yo?, no sé qué quieres decir.

Katara: Bueno, como tú dijiste antes, él es un Coladepúas y tú no. Al final sabrás porque te pongo esta prueba.

Patito se quedó confusa y triste de saber que Katara lo había hecho a propósito por alguna razón que ella no sabía. Mientras en los días siguientes, Púas se lo estaba pasando en grande con la manada de Colasdepúas viajeros, ya que aprendía como ellos jugaban, se alimentaban y vivían en general. Los Nadadores les observaban de vez en cuando, pero se mantenían distantes de la manada igual que el resto de sus amigos y el equipo Avatar.

Toph: Chicos mirad, Púas está jugando con ese Coladepúas joven.

Zuko: A Púas se le ve mucho más contento.

Aang: Tal vez por el hecho de que pasa más tiempo con los suyos.

Toph: ¿Y cuándo se le ocurrió esa idea?, porque Púas no habla mucho.

Katara: Yo se lo propuse a su madre.

Sokka: ¿Y eso por qué?

Katara: ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de que últimamente Patito está más molesta con él?, hasta le dejaba de lado cuando él se sentía solo.

Zuko: Eso no es propio de ella.

Sokka: Pero está claro que ambos se han estado distanciando un poco.

Suki: Entonces propusiste eso no solo para que Púas este con los de su especie, sino también para hacerles ver a ambos hermanos lo mucho que se necesitan y se quieren.

Katara: Eso es.

Toph: Guau, debo admitirlo Princesita, es una idea muy buena y astuta.

Katara: Púas no tiene que hacer nada, esta prueba es más para Patito.

Aang: Esperemos que funcione.

Al atardecer de aquel día, ambas madres hablaban sobre sí Púas podía quedarse a dormir con la manada.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Yo por supuesto lo único que quiero es que Púas sea feliz este donde este.

La relación entre Púas y Tippy se había convertido en una amistad de grandes amigos, pero eso ponía a Patito más celosa y enojada. Al final Púas pudo quedarse a dormir con los Colasdepúas, algo que afecto mucho a Patito ya que derramó lágrimas. Aquella noche Púas y Tippy dormían muy bien juntitos, mientras que Patito trataba de dormir con sus hermanos y hermanas pero echaba de menos a Púas poniéndose a dormir en su hueco, lo que daba a entender que ella apreciaba más de lo que creía a su hermano pequeño más especial. Pero esa noche ocurrió lo mismo que Piecito vio la otra noche, cosa que afectaría a todo el valle. A la mañana siguiente, en el campamento del equipo Avatar…

Sokka levantándose: Ah, qué bueno despertarse por la mañana con la brisa en la cara, los sentidos claros y la nieve por los pies. ¡Un momento, ¿nieve?! ¡¿Ha nevado?, todos arriba!

Suki: ¿Eh, que pasa Cielo?

Toph: ¡Ay, que frío, mis pies! ¡Algo en el suelo está muy frío y me impide ver!

Zuko: ¡¿Pero qué?!

Aang: Oh oh, sabía que algo iba a pasar.

Toph: ¿Qué ocurre?, no veo nada.

Sokka: ¡Chicos, el valle esta nevado!

Todos: ¡ ¿Qué?!

En efecto, el Gran Valle estaba cubierto de nieve.

Suki: Ay mi madre.

Zuko: Piecito tenía razón, era nieve lo que cayó la otra noche.

Aang: Creo que el invierno ha llegado al fin al Gran Valle.

Suki: Pero es imposible, el clima era demasiado cálido para que nevara.

Aang: El clima debe de haber cambiado, las últimas veces que estuvimos aquí era otoño.

Zuko: Y ahora ha comenzado el invierno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Katara: Bueno, supuse que algo así podría pasar, así que he traído algo que nos puede valer.

Toph: ¿El qué?

Katara volvió a su tienda y salió con un montón de ropa invernal.

Sokka: ¡Son nuestros abrigos de la Tribu del Agua!

Katara: Exactamente. Para esto use el portal, decidí ir un momento a casa a visitar a papa y a pedirle unos abrigos como los que solíamos llevar. Hay uno para cada uno.

Katara y Sokka llevaban sus mismos abrigos azules de la Tribu del Agua, Aang llevaba uno de color azul claro, Zuko llevaba uno rojo y Suki y Toph llevaban unos de color verde. Cada color representaba la nación elemental de cada uno.

Suki: Vaya, debo decir que son muy cómodos.

Toph: ¿Y qué pasa con mis pies?, con esta nieve me cuesta ver.

Katara: Tendrás que apartarla por donde pises.

Toph: Eso sí es más cómodo que llevar botas.

Zuko: Aun nos queda ver cómo van a reaccionar los habitantes del valle cuando vean todo esto.

Aang: Vamos a la zona del consejo, pasado el arco de piedra, seguro que se reunirán allí.

Los humanos no fueron los únicos en ver la nieve antes que todos los demás, en el nido de Patito, ella se despertó cubierta de nieve igual que su familia.

Patito sorprendida: (Suspiro de sorpresa), ¡mama, ¿qué es esto, estoy en un cuento dormido?!

Madre de Patito y Púas sorprendida: No cariño, es real.

Patito: ¡Oh, es muy brillante!

Madre de Patito y Púas: Y muy bonito.

Patito: ¿Crees que Púas puede verlo?

Madre de Patito y Púas: Estoy segura Patito.

En eso no se equivocaba, ya que cuando Púas se despertó también se quedó sorprendido al ver toda la nieve. Lo primero que hizo fue probar si la nieve se podía comer. Cuando comprobó que sabía igual que el agua comió un puñado más, pero noto que se le enfriaban las tripas. También Piecito se sorprendió al ver la nieve a su alrededor.

Piecito sorprendido: ¡¿Eh?, se lo dije, caray! ¡Tenían razón!

De inmediato se puso a dejar huellas en la nieve mientras sus abuelos se despertaban atónitos por lo que veían.

Abuela de Piecito: ¿Habías visto esto alguna vez?

Abuelo de Piecito: No, pero sabía que existía. De esto huían las manadas que venían al Gran Valle.

Abuela de Piecito: Pues ahora ha llegado aquí. ¿Crees que Aang y sus amigos saben algo de esto?

Abuelo de Piecito: Quien sabe, tal vez estén igual de sorprendidos que nosotros, y no saben muchas más cosas de nuestro mundo que nosotros. Por ahora hay que hablar con el Señor Nariz Gruesa.

Todos los habitantes del valle fueron al claro pasado el arco de roca donde se reunían y discutían sobre asuntos importantes, donde se reunieron con el Señor Nariz Gruesa.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Bueno, ejem, nunca había ocurrido esto en el Gran Valle. Al menos desde que vivo aquí.

Cresta Hueca 1: ¿Y entonces por qué ocurre ahora?

Señor Colademazo: Esta por todas partes, es horrible.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Y que lo digas. Yo a duras penas he podido subir a la montaña desde mi nido.

Cresta Hueca 2: Sí, se cayó de espaldas sobre mi nariz.

Cera riendo: Fue muy gracioso.

Aang: Hola chicos.

Patito: Hola amigos, ¿habéis visto como ha quedado todo el valle?

Suki: Sí, nosotros nos hemos llevado la misma impresión.

Cera confusa: ¿Por qué vais ahora más anchos y peludos?

Sokka: (Risa), no vamos peludos y anchos, estos son abrigos, ropa que utilizamos para mantenernos calientes y protegernos del frío.

Petrie: ¿Vosotros ver esto en vuestro mundo?

Katara: Claro, pero solo porque en nuestro mundo el clima es diferente y esto solo permanece en los lugares más fríos, como los Polos Norte y Sur, del cual este último Sokka y yo procedemos y vive nuestra manada.

Piecito llegando: ¡Teníais razón chicos, estas chispas blancas que caen son nieve, justo lo que os dije!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Qué has dicho Piecito?

Abuelo de Piecito: Adelante Piecito.

Piecito nervioso: Yo, en fin, vi las chispas blancas, o sea la nieve la otra noche y se lo dije…

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡¿A quién, a quien se lo dijiste?!

Piecito: Pues a mis amigos, y al Señor Nariz Gruesa.

Dinosaurio 1: ¿A Nariz Gruesa?

Dinosaurio 2: ¿Él lo sabía?

Dinosaurio 3: ¿Y por qué no lo dijo?

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡¿Tú sabías que pasaba esto?!

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Sí, el chico me contó algo pero me pareció improbable.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Estamos decepcionados contigo, creíamos que lo sabías todo.

Señor Nariz Gruesa triste: Yo también.

Sokka: ¡Vamos, vamos, no podéis poneros así con él, nadie se iba a esperar que nevara en el Gran Valle de la noche al día, ni siquiera él, este cambio nos ha pillado desprevenidos a todos!

Mientras los chicos observaban apenados como el Señor Nariz Gruesa se retiraba avergonzado, todos los dinosaurios centraron su atención en los humanos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Parece que vosotros sabéis todo sobre las chispas blancas, ¿acaso las habéis visto antes?

Suki: Sí, pero no en vuestro mundo, en el nuestro es algo muy normal en los cambios de estación o en los polos.

Katara: Nuestra manada, de la que procedemos Sokka y yo, vive normalmente en zonas donde la nieve está presente todo el tiempo, es parte de nuestro ambiente.

Abuela de Piecito: ¿Nieve, así lo llamáis?

Padre de Cera (Topps) asustado: Esperad, ¿queréis decir que esto va estar aquí para siempre?

Aang: No, no, claro que no, eso solo ocurre en nuestro hogar en las zonas más frías. En otros sitios la nieve se va cuando la estación cambia. Supongo que aquí ocurrirá lo mismo, cuando termine el invierno toda la nieve desaparecerá.

Toph: En general, la nieve es algo propio de la época fría, o más bien el invierno, como nosotros llamamos a esta estación del año.

Con esto consiguieron calmar un poco a los dinosaurios, mientras venían los Colasdepúas, junto con los que venía Púas con Tippy.

Abuelo de Piecito: Aquí llegan los Colasdepúas.

Dinosaurio 1: Hola, ¿cómo estáis?

Dinosaurio 2: Bienvenidos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Vosotros sois viajeros, seguro que habéis visto esto otras veces.

Coladepúas líder: Ya lo creo, cuando las estrellas frías caen hay que marcharse.

Madre de Tippy: Pero solo nosotros, tenemos que estar comiendo continuamente, y es difícil encontrar comida debajo de esto.

Coladepúas líder: Eso es.

Madre de Tippy: Aunque me parece que en este valle se convertirá muy pronto en agua.

Abuelo de Piecito al grupo humano: ¿Es eso cierto?

Toph: Desde luego, la nieve es simplemente gotas de agua endurecidas por el frio.

Zuko: Observad, (usa una llamarada para derretir un montón de nieve transformándolo en agua), así de simple.

Katara: Aunque tampoco hace falta el calor, (usa el control del agua para derretir la nieve), los maestros del agua sabemos aprovechar todos los estados del agua, y esta es una de sus formas sólidas.

Mientras Púas quería hacerle arrumacos a Patito por echarla de menos, pero ella aún se mostraba distante y enfadada.

Patito enojada: ¡Ya está bien Púas, no me gusta eso!

Patito entonces cogió un montón de nieve, lo hizo una bola y se la tiro a Púas. Al principio todos se estremecieron, pero Púas se relamió la nieve y simplemente rio.

Sokka: ¡¿Es que vais a empezar una pelea de bolas de nieve?!

Piecito: ¿Qué es una pelea de bolas de nieve?

Aang: Es un juego que consiste en lanzarse los unos a los otros bolas de nieve.

Cera: ¡¿Se puede jugar con esto?!

Sokka: Pues claro, en nuestro hogar Katara, yo y a los demás niños nos encanta jugar con la nieve de muchas maneras, pero la más clásica es la pelea de bolas de nieve.

Petrie: Eso parecer divertido.

Petrie hizo también una bola de nieve y la lanzó para ver donde caía, pero todos se rieron cuando cayó encima de él mismo. Petrie hizo otra bola pero esta le dio al Señor Trescuernos cuando intentó apuntar a Cera.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Ten cuidado.

Petrie: Mí perdón.

Cera también quiso probar, pero de pronto un montón de nieve le cayó encima de un árbol, provocado por Katara mediante el control del agua antes de darse a la fuga.

Cera: ¡Te vas a enterar!

Katara corriendo: ¡Antes tendrás que pillarme!

Aang deslizándose sobre la nieve: ¡Ya te pillé!

Sokka sobre un trineo: ¡Intenta atraparnos!

Sokka se escapó deslizándose sobre una ladera en un tronco que usaba como trineo, mientras que a Aang le seguían Katara, Piecito y Cera. Cuando llegaron al borde bajaron todos deslizándose rápidamente, Katara abrazada con Piecito y Aang abrazado a Cera. Lograron frenar al chocar con el líder de la manada de Colasdepúas, antes de recibir una lluvia de bolas de nieve venidas del resto de sus amigos, así comenzó la diversión.

Aang: ¡Esta va a ser una pelea por todo lo grande!

Sokka: ¡Muy bien hermana, prepárate para recibir la revancha de hace años!

Katara: ¡¿Qué?, por favor, no me digas que todavía me guardas molestia por aquella victoria!

Aang: Sokka, prepara la munición, entonces les lloverá una tormenta de bolas encima.

Sokka: ¿Cómo?

Aang: Tengo una idea.

Mientras los dinosaurios también se lo pasaban bien, como cuando a Piecito le cayó un montón de nieve encima y resulto que había sido su abuelo. Patito trataba de tirarles bolas a Cera y los demás mientras Toph les cubría usando barricadas de piedra.

Toph: Vamos Tippy y Púas, seguid haciendo bolas.

Pero de repente les sorprendió un ataque aéreo por parte de Petrie y su madre.

Toph: ¡Eh, desde el aire no vale!

Petrie: ¡Buen tiro mama!

Madre de Petrie: Encantada de ayudarte.

Otro disparo derribo a Petrie, pero aprovechó para hacer un ángel de nieve.

Toph: Eso sí que puedo hacerlo.

Toph imitó a Petrie mientras en el campo abierto la pelea principal era entre 2 equipos: por un lado estaban Piecito, Aang y Sokka y en el otro Katara, Suki y Zuko.

Piecito: Ya tenemos muchas bolas, ¿cuál es tu arma secreta Aang?

Aang: Esta, meted aquí las bolas.

Aang creo un embudo de aire por donde metieron las bolas de nieve por un lado y salieron disparadas por el otro como una ametralladora.

Sokka: ¡Bombas van!

Suki: ¡Ha cubierto!

Las bolas llovieron sobre el terreno del otro equipo.

Sokka: ¡Ja, toma esa, ¿qué te ha parecido?!

Katara: ¡Aún no hemos dicho nuestra última palabra!, gracias por el escudo de calor Zuko.

Zuko: Pero solo me ha protegido a mí.

Katara: Hace falta más que una lluvia de bolas de nieve para vencerme, ¡chupaos esto!

Katara respondió enviando una mini avalancha de nieve hacia ellos.

Piecito: Oh oh, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Aang: Detrás de mí.

Aang usó un muro de llamas para derretir la nieve.

Suki: ¡Eh, no vale usar el control del fuego para tener ventaja!

Sokka: Vosotros tenéis a Zuko, y habéis hecho lo mismo.

Katara: Ahí nos han pillado.

Como el día era muy largo, los pequeños buscaron más formas de divertirse con la nieve, y Aang estaba haciendo lo más parecido a hacer un muñeco de nieve.

Aang: ¡Mirad mi escultura de Appa!

Cera sorprendida: Caramba, ¿este animal vive en vuestro mundo?

Aang: Sí, de hecho este es mi compañero desde que era más pequeño. Y el que está ahí arriba es Momo.

Katara: No está mal mi pupilo, pero he aprovechado para practicar en mi control del hielo. Veamos si puedes superar esto.

Katara usó el control del agua para manipular de forma controlada pilares de hielo y las recubrió con grandes cantidades de agua súper enfriada para darles forma hasta dejarlas con un aspecto muy familiar.

Aang sorprendido: ¡Guau, has hecho una réplica exacta de hielo de Ciudad Republica, ¿pero cómo lo has hecho tan precioso?!

Katara: He descubierto una nueva técnica de controlar el hielo, puedo manipular el agua en un estado de enfriamiento de alto nivel que sigue estando líquido y cuando se pega a una superficie la recubre totalmente con esta clase de hielo y puedo controlar toda su propiedad.

Aang: Siempre me sorprendes cada día.

Katara sonrojada: Gracias.

No solo los pequeños aprovechaban para jugar con la nieve. Por raro que pareciera, el Señor Trescuernos empujaba una enorme bola de nieve y la hizo bajar hacia la cola del abuelo Cuellilargo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Eh Cuellilargo, chúpate esa!

La bola gigante subió por la cola del saurópodo y le dio en toda la cara, por lo que todos se rieron.

Toph riéndose: ¡Muy buena Señor Trescuernos!

Todos lo estaban pasando bien, salvo el Señor Nariz Gruesa que seguía afectado y seguía alejándose. Pero después de un tiempo, ya era hora de descansar.

Madre de Petrie: Bueno, es hora de volver al nido.

Todos decepcionados: ¡Oh!

Petrie: Adiós Piecito.

Piecito: Hasta mañana.

Petrie: Adiós Cera.

Cera: Buenas noches.

Petrie: Adiós Patito.

Patito: Adiós.

Petrie: Adiós Púas, adiós chicos.

Aang: Buenas noches a todos.

Cada uno se fue con su familia acabado el día, aunque Púas parecía querer seguir pasando más tiempo con Tippy y su madre.

Patito: Ha sido un día estupendo, sí sí sí. Venga Púas, tenemos que irnos.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Si quieres quedarte otra noche, adelante.

Tippy: ¡Sí, sí!

Madre de Tippy: Bueno, venga muchachos, volvamos al nido.

Patito volvió a quedarse apenada cuando Púas se marchó con los Colasdepúas de nuevo y ella y su madre en otra dirección. En otra parte Piecito miraba como nevaba con su abuelo.

Piecito: Me gustan las chispas blancas, ¿y a ti abuelo?

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí Piecito, a mí también.

Pero ninguno sabía que esta era solo el lado más bonito del invierno, ya que estaban a punto de conocer su peor lado. Tiempo después una ventisca azotaba el valle, y afectaba tanto a las plantas, que se quedaban peladas, como a los animales, ya que no estaban preparados para el frío invernal y cada vez les costaba más encontrar comida y agua líquida, como la familia de Patito y los Colasdepúas estaban experimentando. Púas seguía preocupado por su verdadera familia y aunque seguía con la manada no les quitaba ojo. Piecito y su abuelo mientras seguían aguantando el frío.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Te siguen gustando las chispas blancas Piecito?

Piecito temblando de frío: Ya no tanto como antes.

Abuelo de Piecito: Espera Piecito, veo algo que sí te va a gustar.

Su abuelo intento coger la última hoja de estrella de un árbol pelado pero salió volando, aunque no viajo mucho porque el viento cesó muy pronto, pero antes de que el Señor Nariz Gruesa le hincara el diente…

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Déjala, Nariz Gruesa!

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Pero tengo, tengo mucha hambre.

Padre de Cera (Topps) aplastando la hoja: ¿Y qué?, todos tenemos hambre. Apenas queda comida y si quieres saber mi opinión, ¡la culpa es tuya!

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¿Mía?, pero yo…

Abuelo de Piecito: Cálmate, no puedes culparle del tiempo que tenemos, y tampoco los humanos son responsables de esto.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Bueno, tal vez no. Pero si es tan listo, ¡¿por qué no sabía que las chispas blancas traen consigo tanto frío, que matan toda la comida?! ¡¿Por qué no nos advirtió para que guardáramos hojas de estrella hasta que viniera el buen tiempo?!

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si no sabía que iba a pasar?

Abuelo de Piecito: Esto nunca había pasado en el Gran Valle, ¿por qué crees que él debería haberlo sabido?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Porque todo el mundo dice que ha estado en todas partes y que lo sabe todo. ¡Pues en mi opinión no sabe nada de nada, así que no deberíamos permitirle que confunda a los jóvenes con sus ideas de chiflado!

Piecito: Caray.

Abuelo de Piecito: Si te digo la verdad creo que no estas siendo nada razonable.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No puedo evitarlo, tengo hambre.

Coladepúas líder: Por eso hemos decidido marcharnos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No os deis por aludidos, solo porque le haya gritado a él.

Abuelo de Piecito: Nadie dice que tengáis que iros.

Coladepúas líder: Ya, pero apenas hay comida en el valle para los que vivís aquí siempre.

Madre de Tippy: Los Colasdepúas necesitamos más comida que vosotros, además estamos acostumbrados a viajar.

Coladepúas líder: Nos iremos mañana, antes de que el Gran Círculo llegue a lo alto.

Abuelo de Piecito: Buena suerte, espero que encontréis comida.

Coladepúas líder: Peor que aquí no nos puede ir.

Piecito se quedó cabizbajo ante todo lo que había pasado, pero luego le llamo la atención una enorme llama que se veía en una colina cercana.

Piecito: ¡Abuelo, mira ahí! Hay fuego, deben de ser mis amigos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Es una llamarada grande, vamos a acercarnos a ver de qué se trata.

La enorme llama era provocada por Zuko y Aang que trataban de mantener la hoguera de su campamento activa.

Toph: Una pregunta Katara, ¿en el Polo Sur hacía tanto frío y mal tiempo como aquí?

Katara: No, la verdad es que no. Rara vez ocurrían ventiscas pero nunca eran tan fuertes y frías como esta.

Suki: ¿Creéis que esto puede ser el principio de una Edad de Hielo?

Sokka: Imposible, todo lo que sé sobre eso es que duran miles de años, y normalmente no empiezan tan fuertes.

Zuko: Creo que sé lo que podría ser esto, debe de tratarse de un invierno primerizo.

Toph: ¿Qué, puedes explicar eso?

Zuko: Muy fácil, seguro que este es el primer invierno que sufre el Gran Valle, dado que todos afirman que esto nunca ha pasado antes.

Aang: ¿Y en qué se diferencia un invierno primerizo de uno ordinario?

Zuko: Bueno, lo vi solamente en la biblioteca del palacio real. En el libro decía que, cuando en una zona llegaba por primera vez el invierno, era tan poderoso y fuerte como una glaciación en todos sus aspectos, todo el potencial de una Edad de Hielo caía sobre todo el territorio hasta que acababa la estación. Después de eso los siguientes inviernos eran normales y corrientes. En resumen, es el invierno más fuerte, difícil, terrible y duro que cualquier lugar del mundo puede sufrir.

Katara: ¿Y crees que eso es lo que está pasando aquí?

Zuko: Es muy probable, tiene todas las características. Es como si metieras toda una era glacial de miles de años en un invierno normal y corriente.

Toph: O sea que este es el primer invierno de todo este territorio pero potenciado como nunca lo hemos visto. ¿Alguien tiene la menor idea de que vamos a hacer?

Aang: Supongo que no nos queda otra opción que sobrevivir y ayudar a los habitantes del valle hasta que llegue la primavera.

Piecito: Así que estáis aquí.

Zuko: ¡Piecito, mírate! Estas muy pálido, ven, acércate al fuego.

Todos los humanos excepto Toph vieron que el frío había dejado a Piecito con un color más pálido, así que se apresuraron a conducirle hasta la hoguera y luego Aang se quedó a su lado.

Abuelo de Piecito: Bueno, al menos tenemos suerte de contar con vosotros, dado que ya habéis sobrevivido a esto.

Katara: No es así en nuestro hogar, no tan intenso.

Aang: ¿Cómo está afectando todo esto al valle?

Abuelo de Piecito: Bueno, los demás empiezan a desesperarse por encontrar comida y por el mal tiempo.

Piecito: Pero lo peor es que los Colasdepúas se marcharan mañana del Gran Valle.

Sokka: ¡¿Qué?, no pueden hacer eso, es demasiado peligroso!

Suki: Si no hay comida ni agua bastante para todos en este paraíso helado, en el Misterioso Más Allá será una sentencia de muerte.

Aang: Pero esa es su decisión, no podemos impedir que se vayan aunque nos preocupen.

Katara: Los que creo que van a quedar también afectados son Púas y Patito, por lo que pueda ocurrir.

Piecito: Esperemos que no ocurra nada más. Oye abuelo, ¿puedo decirle a la abuela que venga y traiga a todo el mundo aquí a calentarse?

Abuelo de Piecito: Eso es una idea fantástica Piecito, pero quédate aquí a calentarte, yo iré a por la abuela.

Pronto corrió la noticia de la marcha de los viajeros hasta al nido de Patito.

Petrie despertando a Patito: ¡Eh, eh, despierta! ¿Tu enterarte?

Patito: ¿De qué?

Petrie: Colasdepúas marcharse de Gran Valle.

Patito abrazando a Petrie: Sí, sí, sí.

Todos estaban reunidos en la salida del valle para despedir a los Colasdepúas viajeros que ya emprendían la marcha.

Abuelo de Piecito: Que tengáis mucha suerte.

Aang: Tened mucho cuidado.

Sokka: ¿Creéis que el invierno habrá afectado también a los Dentiagudos?

Toph: No lo sé, tal vez de forma negativa o positiva.

Seguidamente Patito y Petrie se reunieron con Púas.

Patito: No te preocupes Púas. Seguro que volverán algún día.

Púas: (Brama de forma apenada).

Tippy corriendo: ¡Púas!

Tippy y su madre vinieron para despedirse de Púas y su familia.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Siento que pase esto, no queríamos que os marcharais.

Madre de Tippy: Estaremos bien, somos migradores.

Al ver como Tippy y Púas disfrutaban juntos, a la mama de Tippy se le ocurrió algo.

Madre de Tippy: No sé cómo debo plantearte esto pero, ¿querría él…?

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¿Qué? No, estoy segura de que no, en fin, somos su familia.

Pero al ver a Púas contento lamiendo a Tippy decidió asegurarse.

Madre de Patito y Púas: (Suspira), se lo preguntare. ¿Quieres irte con ellos?, si lo haces lo entenderemos. Patito y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

Púas sorprendido e impactado: (Suspiro de sorpresa).

Esta era la decisión muy difícil y dura que Púas tenía delante. Por un lado le gustaba estar con Tippy y su madre, pero por otro lado no quería dejar a su familia, así que no sabía que decidir, estaba totalmente perdido.

Patito enojada: ¡¿Tanto te cuesta decidirlo?, yo lo hare por ti! ¡Vete, vete, vete!

De nuevo Púas se sentía triste por el rechazo de su hermana mayor, aunque se animó por la acogida de Tippy y su madre.

Tippy feliz: ¡Qué bien, que bien, que bien!

Madre de Patito y Púas: Te echaremos de menos, adiós Púas.

Madre de Tippy: Volveremos muy pronto, ¿verdad Púas? Cuando las chispas blancas hayan desaparecido.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Sí, nos veremos antes de lo que te imaginas.

Púas triste: (Asintió).

Púas se unió de inmediato a la manada persiguiendo a Tippy, mientras sus amigos veían sorprendidos e impactados como su buen amigo se marchaba del Gran Valle, mientras su madre derramaba lágrimas volviendo con Patito.

Patito triste: No entiendo como Púas puede abandonar a su familia. No sé, ¿entonces que es una familia?

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Familia-Family-Título original).

(No sé si es igual que yo, o si se comporta igual, si es mi amigo y se acuesta junto a mí)

(Si habla igual que tú y yo, tiene pico igual que yo, si es mi amigo no se debería ir)

(La familia es mucho más que amigos y jugar, la familia es mucho más, amor sin un final)

Piecito triste: No puedo creer que Púas se vaya de verdad.

Cera: A lo mejor quiere irse con ellos, al fin y al cabo nosotros no somos su familia.

(No se parece a mí, no come igual que yo, pero juega como hacemos tú y yo)

(No sabe ni volar, no se le entiende hablar, juntos somos entre todos mucho más)

(Familia es para mí, por muy lejos que este, él es un hermano más aquí, familia es para mí)

(Hasta a veces sin querer nos enfadamos, es algo que se puede superar)

(Familias hay distintas pero hay algo igual, la familia se alimenta de amor)

(La familia es mucho más, da fuerza al corazón, la familia es quien te ha de proteger, y Púas siempre será familia para siempre, de mí, para mí)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Tiempo después de la marcha de la manada, Patito seguía consternada en su nido.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Patito, es por su propio bien. Púas necesita más comida que nosotros.

Patito: Lo sé.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Además, volverá. Ya oíste a la mama de Tippy.

Patito: Lo sé.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Y él nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de estar con otros Colasdepúas, necesita estar con los suyos.

Patito: (Pone cara rara sacando la lengua), lo sé.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Y está claro que ellos quieren a Púas. Son pacientes, amables, son…

Patito irritada: ¡Lo sé, ¿vale?, lo sé!

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¡Patito!

Patito triste: Perdona mama.

Madre de Patito y Púas: No pasa nada cariño, lo entiendo.

De repente a Patito se le ocurrió una verdadera estupidez de idea, pero para ello necesitaba disimular.

Patito: Em, le dijimos al Señor Nariz Gruesa que queríamos reunirnos una vez más con él. ¿Me dejas que vaya a verle?

Madre de Patito y Púas: Por supuesto.

Patito fue hacia donde su madre creía que iba, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta, ella se fue en la dirección contraria hacia un rumbo desconocido. Mientras el resto de los niños dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar hacían un muñeco de nieve para recordar a Púas mientras pasaban el rato.

Petrie: Ay, mi echar de menos a Púas.

Piecito: Sí Petrie, y yo.

Suki: Todos le echamos de menos.

Toph: Oye, si ha encontrado otros amigos que le gustan más, allá él.

Cera: Seguro que muy pronto hasta me olvido de cómo era, bueno, quizá no.

Aang: Nunca podremos olvidarle, porque es parte de nuestra familia.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Hola chicos.

Sokka: Hola mama pata.

Piecito: Hola.

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¿Dónde está Patito, y el Señor Nariz Gruesa?

Cera: Pues…

Katara: ¿Puedo preguntarle porque?

Madre de Patito y Púas: Porque me alegró que me dijera que había quedado con vosotros y con él, porque así pensaría en algo que no fuera en Púas. ¿Le echáis de menos?

Toph apenada: ¿Y quién no?, por supuesto.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Sí, yo también. Bueno, me marcho. Probablemente ya haya vuelto al nido. Adiós chicos, nos vemos.

Todos: Adiós.

Zuko: ¿Por qué le diría a su madre que había quedado con nosotros y el Señor Nariz Gruesa?

Petrie: Eso no ser cierto.

Aang: No lo sé.

Katara: Tal vez no querría que su madre supiera a donde iba de verdad.

Suki: La cuestión es adonde ha ido en realidad.

Piecito: Creo que eso sí lo sé.

Aang: Oh no, no será capaz de hacer esa insensatez.

Toph: ¿Insensatez, a donde podría ir Patito?

Sokka mirando el muñeco de nieve de Púas: A buscar a su hermanito.

En eso tenían razón, ya que Patito había salido del Gran Valle siguiendo las huellas de la manada de Colasdepúas por el Misterioso Más Allá, cubierto también por la nieve.

Patito: ¡Púas, Púas! (Suspiro de cansancio), no sabía que los Colasdepúas caminaran tan deprisa, no no no.

Entretanto la manada se disponía a bajar una ladera de mucha pendiente.

Coladepúas líder: ¡Cuidado, esto resbala!

Púas se paró un momento a mirar atrás todo el camino por el que se habían alejado del Gran Valle, todavía preocupado por como lo estarían pasando sus seres queridos.

Madre de Tippy: ¡Tippy, Púas, no os retraséis!

Ambos niños se apresuraron a alcanzar a la manada, pero por correr en la pendiente acabaron deslizándose sin control y chocando con todos los Colasdepúas, que a su vez resbalaban y chocaban uno después de otro en fila cayendo por la pendiente como en un tobogán.

Coladepúas líder: ¿Qué está pasando ahí detrás? (Suspiro de espanto).

El jefe de la manada también fue atrapado por la manada deslizándose, y cuando todo paró los niños estaban muy contentos.

Tippy: ¡Bien, muy divertido!

Púas estaba de acuerdo, algo que el resto de la manada no compartía, lo que le deprimió rápidamente. Mientras el resto del grupo iba a buscar a Patito llegando a la entrada principal del valle.

Cera: A ver, si Patito ha ido detrás de Púas, ¿por qué no se lo decimos a su madre?

Piecito: Porque a lo mejor nos equivocamos.

Zuko: Y si es así no deberíamos preocuparla.

De repente el montecito donde estaban empezó a moverse.

Petrie asustado: ¡Un terremoto!

Toph: Imposible, yo no siento ningún temblor ahora mismo.

Señor Nariz Gruesa saliendo entre la nieve: Pero bueno, ¿qué ocurre?

Aang: ¿Señor Nariz Gruesa?

Señor Nariz Gruesa apenado: Ah, hola niños.

Piecito: ¿Qué, qué, qué está haciendo aquí arriba usted solo?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Por favor Piecito, no me preguntes.

Suki: Creo que sigue afectado por la reacción de todos.

Sokka: Lo mejor será que le dejemos solo.

Cera: Venga chicos vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Patito antes de que los mayores nos echen de menos.

Piecito: Sí, de acuerdo.

Toph: Adiós, Señor Nariz Gruesa.

Los chicos no tardaron en llegar a la entrada del valle.

Zuko: Estas huellas todavía están un poco calientes.

Petrie: Sí, seguro que Patito pasar por aquí.

Suki: Entonces ya debe estar al otro lado.

Aang: Bueno, allá vamos otra vez.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡Chicos!

Sokka: ¡Nos pillaron! Esperad, ¿Señor Nariz Gruesa?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡¿Me ha parecido entender que vais a adentraros en el Misterioso Más Allá sin que lo sepan vuestros padres?!

Cera, Toph y Sokka: No.

Petrie, Katara y Suki: Sí.

Zuko, Aang y Piecito: Puede.

Todos se miraron por las múltiples respuestas dichas entre ellos, por lo que el Señor Nariz Gruesa ya les había pillado.

Aang: Es verdad.

Katara: Pero tenemos que hacerlo, Patito está sola en terreno peligroso.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: No permitiré que hagáis semejante cosa.

Piecito: Pero…

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡Si vuestras familias descubren que os he dejado salir del valle sin vigilancia, nunca más podré volver a aparecer por aquí!

Zuko: Claro que tienen vigilancia, van con nosotros, somos sus guardianes.

Sokka: Y estamos preparados para afrontar todo lo que haya al otro lado.

Toph: Hablad por vosotros, con toda esta nieve a mí me cuesta más.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Aunque podáis defenderos por vosotros mismos aún sois jóvenes, y es mejor que con todos vosotros vaya alguien adulto para vigilaros. Por tanto, os acompañare.

Aang: ¡Sí!

Sokka sorprendido: ¡¿De verdad?!

Cera nerviosa: Que bien.

Cuando el grupo se puso en marcha hizo un poco de viento que les frenaba, otros más que a unos.

Toph montada sobre Nariz Gruesa: ¡Chicos, esperadnos!

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡Ya no soy tan joven como antes!

Toph: Bueno, eres un anciano, a todo el mundo le toca ser uno tarde o temprano.

Cera hablando bajo: Es menos joven de lo que nadie ha sido nunca.

Zuko hablando bajo: ¡No seas mala!

Cera: ¿Por qué tenemos que dejar que nos acompañe?

Piecito: Porque si no se lo dirá a los mayores, además ha estado en todas partes y ha visto todo.

Aang: Exacto, nos ayudará a encontrar el camino en el Misterioso Más Allá.

Katara: Ojala tengas razón, esperemos que Patito esté bien.

Cera: Qué Toph, ¿vas cómoda allí arriba?

Toph: Bueno, es mejor que Appa, pero los pies se me enfrían por momentos.

Aang: Toma, ponte mi abrigo sobre tus pies.

Toph: Gracias Aang.

Piecito: ¿Pero tú no lo necesitas?

Aang: No tanto, como maestro del aire puedo regular la temperatura de mi interior para ir por ambientes como este.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Ahí está.

Suki: Y ahí las huellas de los Colasdepúas, Patito las ha seguido hasta fuera del valle.

Sokka: Entonces seguiremos también esas huellas.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Los Colasdepúas no pueden estar muy lejos, se mueven bastante despacio.

Cera sarcástica: Sí, no como nosotros.

Aang: Podría probar a usar el sentido sísmico para ver si están lejos, pero llevara tiempo con toda esta nieve.

Petrie: Tengo idea, mí volar alto por si ver a Patito desde arriba.

Sokka: Estaba a punto de sugerir eso.

Petrie se puso a volar alto, pero cuanto más alto volaba, más viento y más frío hacía.

Petrie: ¡Desde aquí mí no ver nada!

Cera: ¡Vuela más alto!

Subió mucho más alto, quedándose exhausto.

Petrie cansado: ¡Mí seguir sin ver nada!

De repente, el frío empezaba a ser insoportable.

Petrie temblando: ¡Hacer mucho frío aquí arriba!

Las alas de Petrie comenzaban a cubrirse de escarcha que le dificultaba el vuelo.

Piecito: Oye, ¿qué le pasa a Petrie?

Suki: Está volando muy raro.

Aang: ¡Cielos, se le está formando hielo en las alas! ¡Petrie, baja aquí ahora!

Sokka: ¡Vuelve, deprisa!

Petrie desde arriba tiritando: ¡Las, las alas pesarme mucho, no poder moverlas!

El agotamiento, el frío y el peso de la escarcha acabaron por hacer caer a Petrie.

Aang: ¡Petrie!

Cera: No puedo verlo.

Zuko: ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para que se eleve!

Aang: ¡Yo haré una corriente de viento ascendente pero tiene que estar caliente, Zuko, introduce el calor en la corriente para calentar a Petrie!

Zuko: ¡De acuerdo!

Mientras Zuko manipulaba el calor Aang creo una corriente de aire para que Petrie pudiera subir antes de chocarse contra el suelo. Por suerte la corriente de aire caliente ayudó a Petrie a enderezarse, aunque fue una masa de nieve con lo que chocó.

Piecito: ¡Bien, lo ha conseguido!

Toph: ¡Sí!

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Uf, vaya, ha estado muy cerca.

Katara: ¡¿Cómo estas Petrie?!

Petrie: ¡Mí estar bien!

De pronto se escuchó un ruido muy raro.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¿Qué es eso, qué es ese ruido?

Cera: A mí no me miréis.

Suki preocupada: Oh oh, creo que yo sí lo sé, y es algo malo.

Petrie vio como la superficie de nieve donde estaba posado empezó a moverse, pero fue la de arriba la que le pilló antes de continuar bajando.

Toph: ¿Qué es eso malo que estamos oyendo?

Sokka asustado: ¡Una avalancha!

Aang: ¡Cuidado!

Cera: ¡Corred!

Piecito: ¡Vamos, venid por aquí, deprisa!

Zuko: ¡Aang, ayúdame!

Zuko y Aang trataban de frenar la avalancha con enormes llamaradas, este último con el poder del Avatar, también Katara usaba el control del agua para frenarla mientras los demás corrían. Pero la potencia y cercanía del alud era tan alta que los pilló a todos y solo se detuvo al borde de un barranco.

Suki: Uf, ha estado muy cerca.

Señor Nariz Gruesa saliendo de la nieve: ¿Estáis bien niños?

Piecito: Sí.

Cera: Yo también.

Aang saliendo de la nieve: Nosotros también.

Petrie: Y yo.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡Por todos los saurios!

Toph: ¿Qué ocurre?

Zuko: El paso al valle, se ha bloqueado.

Cera: ¿Nos hemos quedado fuera?

Piecito: Al igual que Púas y que Patito.

Toph: No es ningún problema, Pies Inquietos puede volver a abrirlo en un momento.

Aang: Eh, por lo que he visto de la avalancha es mejor no arriesgarse a empeorarlo. ¿Tú qué crees Katara?

Katara: Que llevas razón, si intentamos eliminarlo ahora aquí mismo podría ponernos más en peligro. Por ahora lo mejor será buscar a Patito.

Mientras más adelante Patito continuaba su búsqueda.

Patito saltando de huella en huella: Solo le diré "está bien Púas, te perdono", y entonces volverá conmigo. ¿Pero y si él no me perdona a mí?, no no no. Al menos las huellas de Púas son fáciles de seguir.

La siguiente huella en la que cayó Patito era distinta: era la huella de un dinosaurio terópodo gigante, una pata de 3 dedos, la de un depredador.

Patito: Esta no es una huella de Púas, espero que el que la dejara haya seguido andando, sí sí sí. Esto está muy solitario, ¡Púas!

El sonido se oyó de nuevo por el eco.

Patito: (Risas), que divertido, se repite, ¡Púas!

Otra vez se oyó el eco, pero después se oyeron pasos de patas enormes.

Patito: Hasta mis pasos se repiten.

Pero pronto se inquietó a darse cuenta de que no eran sus pasos, porque al mirar detrás de ella vio quien hacía esos pasos: un Dentiagudo (Albertosaurus) que estaba de caza. Por su tamaño, no tan grande como otros Dentiagudos que había visto, hizo que Patito tuviera que esquivarlo antes de volver por donde había venido, justo por donde también iban los demás.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Mirad esas formaciones rocosas, ¿os podéis imaginar cuanto tiempo llevan ahí? Es como si nos hubieran estado esperando.

Cera sarcástica: Sí, sé cómo se sienten.

Toph: Cada vez que veo rocas de aspecto extraño este mundo me da cada vez más envidia por su arquitectura natural.

Aang: Es precioso, muy bonito, ¿no?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Ya lo creo. Jamás había visto nada parecido.

Piecito: ¿Jamás?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Bueno no, em, quiero decir que…

Piecito: Perdone la pregunta pero, ¿es la primera vez que se adentra en el Misterioso Más Allá?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Pues en realidad, esto, veréis…

De repente todos oyeron unos gritos de lo más familiares, y vieron a Patito venir corriendo asustada pasando de largo.

Katara: ¡Patito, ¿de dónde sales tú?!

Zuko: ¿A que vienen esos gritos?

Toph asustada: ¡A eso!

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Cielos.

Por donde vino Patito apareció también el Dentiagudo que la perseguía y ahora iba a por todos, por lo que el grupo entero se puso a gritar y después a correr excepto el Señor Nariz Gruesa que estaba paralizado. Durante la huida Piecito se fijó en cómo mientras bajaba una bola de nieve se hacía más grande, lo que le dio una idea.

Piecito: ¡Petrie, Cera, chicos! ¡Ayudadme!

El Dentiagudo se acercó al Señor Nariz Gruesa, pero antes de que pudiera atacar le impacto una bola de nieve que le lanzó Petrie.

Sokka: ¡Eh bruto, comete esto, fuego 1!

Sokka le lanzó su boomerang que le hizo más daño además de cabrearlo, pero era una distracción para la idea principal que tenía Piecito, que estaba con los demás empujando una bola de nieve enorme.

Piecito: ¡Eh grandullón, ¿quieres jugar?!

Mientras el Dentiagudo seguía al Señor Nariz Gruesa colina arriba, los chicos empujaron la bola cuesta abajo.

Aang: ¡Señor Nariz Gruesa, apártese!

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡Perdona, ¿cómo dices?! Ah, entiendo.

Por suerte él se apartó a tiempo del camino de la bola, la cual por su tamaño logró noquear al Dentiagudo.

Aang: ¡En todo el blanco!

Katara: ¡Pleno, sí, toma ya!

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Buen trabajo.

De inmediato todos se pusieron a abrazar a Patito.

Toph: Nos tenías muy preocupados, Patito.

Patito: Me alegro mucho de veros a todos, sí sí sí. ¡Menos a ti!

Cera: ¿Eh?

Toph: ¿Qué te pasa con Cera?

Patito: ¡Tú tienes la culpa, me dijiste que me enfadara con Púas y mira lo que ha pasado!

Cera: ¿Yo?, yo solo te dije que expresaras lo que sentías.

Patito arrepentida: (Suspira), lo sé, y sentía enfado. Perdona Cera, tampoco me apetece enfadarme contigo. No me gusta nada estar enfadada, no no no. Echo mucho de menos a Púas, ¿por esto me pusiste esta prueba Katara?

Katara: (Asiente).

Aang: Uno no sabe lo que realmente tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Zuko: ¿Has encontrado a Púas?

Patito: (Niega con la cabeza).

Sokka: Bueno tranquilos, por suerte el Señor Nariz Gruesa nos llevará hasta él.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Sí bueno, me temo que, en fin, creo que es el momento de confesaros algo. Veréis, em, ¿cómo les digo esto? El alcance real de mis experiencias fuera del Gran Valle es inferior al que os he hecho creer.

Esta confesión dejo a todos muy preocupados.

Petrie: ¿Querer decir que usted no estar en Misterioso Más Allá tanto como todos creer?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Exactamente.

Suki: ¿Entonces cuantas veces ha estado usted por aquí?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Contando este viaje, una.

Todos se quedaron atónitos y deprimidos.

Toph: Y nos lo dice ahora.

Piecito: No creo que las cosas puedan ponerse peor.

Aang: Créelo, si hay algo que he aprendido cuando estábamos en medio de la guerra es que por muy feas que estén las cosas siempre pueden empeorar.

Todos continuaron siguiendo las huellas alejándose del Dentiagudo inconsciente directos hacia una tormenta de nieve.

Cera: Tenías razón Aang, pueden ir peor.

Sokka: Odio el universo, ahora encima hemos perdido las huellas.

Patito: Y ahora hace mucho más frío.

Aang: Zuko y yo no podemos mantener a raya la ventisca con fuego por más tiempo.

Katara: Intentare manipular el frío para redirigirlo fuera de nuestro rumbo.

Mientras Katara trataba de controlar el frío de la misma forma que los maestros del fuego podían canalizar el calor, la ventisca también llegó al valle.

Abuela de Piecito: Pues no querida, no hemos visto a Patito por ningún lado.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Estoy preocupada, se hace tarde.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Quieres, quieres que vaya por ahí a buscarla?

Madre de Patito y Púas: No no, quédate y mantente en calor. Seguro que esta con Piecito y con los demás.

Abuela de Piecito: Espero que no hayan ido muy lejos con un tiempo así.

Todos intentaban superar el lado oscuro del invierno. El grupo seguía buscando a Púas.

Patito: ¡Púas!

Púas seguía con la manada que también estaba en la tormenta. Por un momento creyó oír a Patito llamándole, pero supuso que era el eco del viento. En el valle los pequeños empezaban a ser buscados por sus familias y conocidos.

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¡Patito!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Cera, Cera!

Madre de Petrie: ¡Petrie!

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Piecito!

Abuela de Piecito: ¡Aang! ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

Cuando la tormenta paso, el grupo había sobrevivido, pero ahora estaban muy mal. A todos los dinosaurios se les había puesto la piel más pálida y fría, pero no sabían que sus amigos humanos, la mayoría de ellos, estaban peor.

Piecito debilitado: Por lo menos ya ha parado.

Sokka debilitado: Pero esta ha sido mucho más fuerte, en casa no había pasado tanto frío en mi vida.

Suki debilitada: (Estornuda).

Sokka: ¡Suki, ¿estás bien?!

Suki: Creo, creo que he cogido un catarro muy fuerte, (estornuda).

Katara debilitada: Zuko, ¿puedes intentar calentarnos?

Zuko debilitado: (Intenta generar fuego sin éxito), lo siento, tengo tanto frío que ya no tengo fuerzas para generar fuego. Encima tengo la garganta helada.

Toph debilitada sobre Nariz Gruesa: No te quejes tanto, a mí se me han enfriado tanto los pies que ya no veo nada, ni siquiera en el suelo. Ahora sí que estoy ciega de verdad.

Katara: Bueno, lo importante es que seguimos vivos, ¿verdad Aang?

Aang muy debilitado: ¿Eh?, perdona, no estaba escuchando. Es que estoy muy cansado.

Sokka: Aang, no te duermas, ahora no es seguro.

Katara: ¿Estas bien?, no tienes buena cara.

Aang cayendo poco a poco: No, estoy bien.

Katara tocándole la frente a Aang: ¡Madre mía, estas ardiendo de fiebre!

Piecito preocupado: ¡¿Qué le pasa a Aang, es algo malo, estará bien?!

Katara: Parece que la tormenta le ha puesto enfermo, toma mi abrigo.

Piecito: Ponte sobre mí y trata de relajarte.

Aang: Gracias hermano, (tose compulsivamente).

Katara derramando lágrimas: Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde tratarle, como siga así no sé si sobrevivirá. Oh Aang, resiste, por favor.

Zuko: A este paso no aguantaremos mucho más.

Sokka: No sé si sobreviviremos a otra noche gélida.

Petrie debilitado: Nosotros no poder más, mí tener frío, (Patito le abraza).

Cera debilitada: Y mucha hambre.

Señor Nariz Gruesa debilitado: Y sed, (suspira) lo que daría ahora por un poco de agua.

Suki: Ahora solo nos salvaría un golpe de suerte, o un milagro.

Patito debilitada: ¡Eh, allí hay agua!

Delante del grupo había un lago congelado, lo que rápidamente se dio cuenta Patito cuando se golpeó con la capa de hielo.

Patito: Esta agua esta dura.

Sokka: Normal, el frío ha congelado la superficie del lago.

Petrie: Eh, es como lo que salirme a mí en alas.

Katara: Podría derretir el hielo para que pudiéramos beber agua.

Pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo, el Señor Nariz Gruesa intento romper el hielo con su peso después de que Toph se bajara de él, pero en vez de eso resbaló y se fue patinando sin control por la superficie del lago.

Piecito: ¡Señor Nariz Gruesa, vuelva!

Pero Piecito saltó al hielo y se puso a patinar también.

Sokka cogiendo de la cola a Piecito: ¡No te me escapas!

Suki: ¡Yo te ayudo!

Pero Piecito acabó arrastrando a los 2 a la pista también.

Patito: ¡Esperadnos!

Pero Patito, Petrie y Cera también cayeron al hielo intentando seguirles.

Toph: ¡Chicos, ¿qué pasa?, no veo nada!

Intentando llegar a alguien, Toph también acabo en el hielo.

Toph: ¡¿Qué pasa, donde me he metido?!

Zuko lanzándose al hielo: ¡Ya voy Toph!

Después de que Zuko fuera al hielo también Aang no opuso resistencia cuando se cayó al hielo por su enfermedad, dejando en tierra sola a Katara.

Aang sobre el hielo: ¡(Grita), Katara socorro!

Katara: ¡Ya voy Aang!, parece que me toca a mí de nuevo salvar a todos.

Como maestra del agua Katara no tenía ningún problema en patinar sobre el hielo, pero no vio una piedra en el camino que la hizo tropezar y deslizarse como los demás.

Katara deslizándose sin control: ¡(Grita), dichosa piedra!

Todos se deslizaban sin control, pero el Señor Nariz Gruesa llegó al final del camino y encima se le venían Patito, Petrie y Toph.

Patito yendo sin control: ¡No no no!

Toph: ¡Socorro!

Cuando los 3 chocaron con el enorme dinosaurio, el hielo sobre el que estaban empezó a resquebrajarse.

Toph: No me gusta nada ese ruido.

El hielo se rompió y los 4 cayeron al agua, uniéndose a continuación Piecito cayendo de vientre y Cera de culo sobre Nariz Gruesa.

Toph en el agua: ¡No sé nadar, socorro!

Zuko: ¡Aguanta Toph!

Zuko se lanzó al agua, seguido accidentalmente por Suki y Sokka, luego por Aang y por último Katara que iba a por él.

Sokka en el agua: ¡Socorro, estamos en un lago de agua rara, desconocida y…! Ooooohhhhh, muy buena, que gustito.

Señor Nariz Gruesa saliendo a la superficie: Caramba, si esta calentito.

Cera: Y no cubre.

Toph: Es verdad, estoy sentada sobre el fondo.

Petrie sobre Piecito: Y mí, bueno, más o menos.

Piecito relajado: Que bien se está aquí.

Sokka relajado: Desde luego, esto es justo lo que necesitábamos.

Cera: Chicos, ¿por qué esta caliente?

Zuko: Debe de haber algún tipo de fuente termal subterránea, tal como en mi hogar.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Sí, hay agua caliente hay abajo.

Toph subiéndose a una roca: Hasta las rocas están calientes, oh que gusto.

Todos se pusieron sobre las rocas y la orilla para relajarse.

Katara: Aang, túmbate en una de las rocas mientras yo te trato.

Aang: Cielo, no quiero ser una carga, aunque te lo agradezco de corazón.

Katara: Nunca lo has sido.

Piecito preocupado: ¿Puedes hacer que se sienta mejor?

Katara: Tranquilo Piecito, yo cuidare de Aang. Soy una sanadora experta después de todo.

Piecito: Señor Nariz Gruesa, ¿había visto alguna vez un sitio como…? No, seguro que no.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Reconozco que no lo he visto, pero he oído hablar de ellos a los migradores que pasaban por el valle, y si no recuerdo mal, donde se encuentran el calor y el agua es muy probable que haya…

Cera comiendo: ¡Plantas verdes! Hum, no están mal.

Patito: Y tienen bayas, eso os vendrá muy bien.

Suki: Estupendo, pues a llenarse la tripa todos.

Los dinosaurios se comían las plantas que crecían en torno al agua termal y los humanos los frutos que crecían alrededor.

Katara: Con todo lo que hay aquí creo que puedo hacer una sopa para Aang. Esta agua va muy bien para su estado.

Suki: Desde luego, porque yo ya no me siento resfriada. Y el agua es potable.

Todos se acomodaron alrededor de la fuente termal tras reponerse del frio, el hambre, la sed y el agotamiento. Aang se quedó tumbado en la orilla con el cuerpo metido en el agua con Katara y Piecito a sus lados.

Piecito: ¿Qué es una sopa?

Katara: Es una comida muy sencilla muy beneficiosa para la gente enferma, justo lo que está tomando Aang.

Aang: Katara, gracias por cuidar de mí y por estar a mi lado en este momento.

Katara colorada: Bueno, tú hiciste lo mismo por mí y por Sokka cuando nosotros enfermamos.

Ambos tortolitos se frotaron sus narices juntas, también llamado ese gesto beso esquimal. Pero Piecito aún quería saber una cosa.

Piecito: Señor Nariz Gruesa.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¿Sí Piecito?

Piecito: ¿Por qué cuenta esas historias de que ha estado en todas partes y lo ha visto todo?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Mirad chicos, creedme que nunca he tenido la menor intención de engañar a nadie.

Zuko: ¿Entonces por qué dice esas cosas si no lo vio en persona?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Simplemente ocurrió.

Aang: ¿A qué se refiere?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Cuando era joven era muy tímido, nunca me hacían caso. Pero cuando los migradores hablaban del más allá recordaba cada palabra. Cuando me hice mayor, conté esas historias como si las hubiera vivido yo.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: La Lección-The Lesson-Título original).

(Me hacía sentir como un rey, como un zar, y apareciste tú)

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Por eso me incomodabas tanto Piecito. Porque eres curioso y brillante y tenía miedo de que me cogieras en una mentira y descubrieras mi secreto.

Piecito: ¿Qué le robara su dignidad?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Sí, supongo que sí. Veras…

(A todo el mundo le importa, que todo el mundo le admire, a todo el mundo le gusta ser el centro, que sus amigos le atiendan bien)

(Si eres un niño que empieza a crecer, o eres abuelo tal vez, todo el mundo necesita que le oigan, hasta un viejo como yo)

(Es bueno que haya un gran respeto, y que te quieran también, tanto si tienes 3 cuernos o más, un piquito así, o una cola así)

(Cuando quieres hacerte el importante, y una historia vas a contar, mientes a veces y no está bien, hasta alguien como tú)

(Nos gusta que nos admiren, y que nos quieran también, marcar la diferencia, que el amor se sienta en nuestra piel)

(Cualquier ser que viva es importante, es lo que hay que aprender, siempre tendrá un sitio especial, junto a ti, junto a ti, todo es especial)

(Respeto no se exige, ni se compra ni se vende, es algo que hay que ganar, todo creí que sabía ya, pero hay cosas por aprender)

(Gracias por enseñarme, soy joven, para, aprender)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Con un poco de tiempo todos se habían recuperado de la odisea por el Misterioso Más Allá invernal. Aang era el único que aún estaba enfermo, pero el agua termal y la sopa de Katara habían hecho que mejorara.

Katara tocándole la frente a Aang: ¡¿Qué te parece?, te ha bajado la fiebre! Las sales minerales de esta agua son únicas.

Toph: Por eso se esta tan bien aquí.

Zuko: ¿Te encuentras mejor Aang?

Aang triste: Sí, pero ojala que los demás habitantes del valle estuvieran aquí y se alimentaran con esto.

Patito triste: Y Púas.

Piecito: Sí, y Púas. Hay comida bastante para mantenernos a todos hasta que se vaya la nieve.

Petrie: Pero el paso al valle estar cerrado, ¿tu recordar?

Suki: Ni los adultos pueden salir ni nosotros volver.

Toph: Y encima no sabemos dónde estamos.

Aang: Estamos perdidos.

De pronto, el Señor Nariz Gruesa se animó por algo.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡No, perdidos no!

Zuko: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Señor Nariz Gruesa señalando: Conozco ese promontorio, por supuesto nunca lo había visto, pero me lo han descrito muchos viajeros.

Suki: ¿Esa roca de ahí, y eso que significa?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Que el valle esta justo al otro lado, sé exactamente donde estamos.

Todos se quedaron contentos al saber la suerte que tenían.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Aunque no nos valga de mucho.

Todos: (Asienten).

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡Alto!, ¿no estaréis pensando?

Todos: (Asienten).

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡No podemos! Las criaturas como nosotros no pueden escalar algo como eso, ¿o sí?

Aang levantándose: Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo, intentándolo.

Katara: Pero Aang, todavía no te has recuperado del todo.

Aang: Pero sí lo suficiente para llegar al valle, además me he fijado mucho en tus técnicas avanzadas del control del hielo, mira.

Aang uso el control del hielo para tratar de crear una estructura de hielo de la misma forma que lo hizo Katara en el Gran Valle.

Aang: ¿Lo ves?

Pero no duro mucho tiempo antes de que la plataforma de hielo se viniera abajo y cajera al manantial de agua caliente.

Aang: Ups, pues no.

Katara en brazos cruzados: (Risas) Para eso tendrías que mejorarlo, dominando más el control del frío.

Toph: Si vamos a ir, Aang y yo deberíamos ir sobre Cera y Piecito para ir más rápido. Te devuelvo tu abrigo, Píes Inquietos.

Sokka: Entonces pongámonos en marcha, tenemos un valle que traer aquí.

No tan lejos de allí, la manada de Colasdepúas estaba en las últimas.

Coladepúas líder debilitado: (Suspira), es inútil. Después de esta tormenta estoy perdido y agotado.

La situación era crítica para la manada, que estaban tiritando con las placas cubiertas de nieve y hielo, por lo que no podían usarlas para calentarse, ni siquiera Tippy que lloraba de desesperación.

Madre de Tippy: Oh, no llores Tippy, encontraremos comida, resiste.

También parecía que Púas admitía la derrota con lamentos.

Madre de Tippy: Oh Púas, ¿tú también?, lo siento mucho.

Pero Púas no lloraba, en realidad olfateaba algo en la ventisca.

Madre de Tippy: ¿Estas oliendo algo?

Púas: (Asiente).

Madre de Tippy sorprendida: ¿Hueles comida?

Púas: (Se relame).

Madre de Tippy: ¿Podrás encontrarla?

Púas: (Asiente).

Madre de Tippy: Púas sabe a dónde ir, propongo que le sigamos.

Coladepúas líder: ¿Qué le sigamos?, pero si es un crio.

Madre de Tippy: ¿Qué podemos perder? Adelante Púas, guíanos.

Tippy: ¡Púas, espérame!

Fue por delante siguiendo el olor de las plantas guiando a la manada a través de la tormenta de nieve hacia su única esperanza. Mientras el grupo estaba escalando la formación rocosa que se supone que atajaba al valle.

Piecito: ¿Cómo vas Aang?

Aang: Muy bien, (tose un poco), poco a poco pero mejor. ¿No te molesta que vaya encima?

Piecito: No, en absoluto. ¿Y tú Cera?

Cera: Ya me he acostumbrado a llevar a los demás arriba, sin problema.

Toph: Tienes que admitir que esto es muy cómodo.

Aang: Bueno, en tu caso.

Señor Nariz Gruesa agotado: Es inútil, más vale que me dejéis aquí.

Katara: De eso ni hablar, no dejaremos a nadie atrás.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Os estoy retrasando. Francamente, ya no puedo dar ni un paso, (ve algo que le asusta), aunque quizá sí que pueda.

Zuko: Vaya, que recuperación más rápida. ¿Qué le habrá impulsado a acelerar?

Aang asustado: ¡Eso, nuestro colega ha vuelto!

Lo que motivó al Señor Nariz Gruesa a correr más era que el mismo Dentiagudo con el que se encontró Patito había recuperado la consciencia y les había encontrado.

Katara: ¡No puede ser!

Zuko: ¡Corred!

Toph: ¡¿Qué pasa, quién ha vuelto?!

Cera corriendo: ¡El Dentiagudo de antes!

Toph asustada: ¡No me fastidies!

El Dentiagudo trataba de alcanzar a Piecito, Cera, Zuko y Katara porque estaban más cerca de él, mientras que Sokka, Patito, Suki y Petrie estaban más arriba.

Petrie: ¿Qué estar pasando ahí?

Suki: ¡Oh no, otra vez no!

Sokka: ¡A la cima!

Toph: ¡Aang, ¿no puedes intentar ralentizarle?!

Aang: ¡Lo intentare!

Debido a su estado Aang solo podía lanzarle proyectiles de fuego y aire, pero no hacían mucho dado que aún estaba enfermo.

Piecito: ¡Chicos, corred!

Katara: ¡Ya estamos en ello!

El Dentiagudo trató de atraparlos a dentelladas, pero solo consiguió tropezar él mismo.

Zuko: ¡Sokka, Suki, pensad en algo para librarnos de él, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos siga hasta el valle!

Todos oyeron eso cuando la mitad del grupo llegó a la cima.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?, debería estar protegiéndolos en lugar de correr como un cobarde!

Sokka: ¡Si no hacemos algo ahora los cogerá!

Suki: ¡Sokka mira, ese tronco es lo bastante grande para derribar a ese Dentiagudo! ¡Solo tenemos que derribarlo!

Sokka: (Saca su espada), bien, pues lo talaremos. Prepara tu espada.

Ambos guerreros trataban de cortar el tronco para que bajara la colina.

Suki: ¡Es muy duro, no lo lograremos a tiempo!

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡Dejadme a mí!

Suki: ¡Chicos, apartaos!

Sokka: ¡Árbol va!

La fuerza de embestida del Señor Nariz Gruesa lanzó de inmediato el tronco hacia abajo. Mientras los chicos lo esquivaron, el Dentiagudo no pudo evitar pisarlo, resbalando y cayendo de espaldas sobre el tronco que seguía rodando hasta caer al vació con el carnívoro por delante.

Sokka: Eso tiene que doler mucho.

Toph: Uf, menuda carrera.

Piecito: Señor Nariz Gruesa, gracias.

Katara: Nos ha salvado la vida.

Señor Nariz Gruesa sonriente: No hay nada más agradable que devolver un favor. Y debemos dar gracias a ese Dentiagudo, él me ha dado el impulso que necesitaba para llegar a la cima.

Piecito: Sí, lo hemos conseguido.

Aang: Bueno, un viejo refrán dice, no hay mal que por bien no venga.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Eso sí que es muy sabio, jovencito Avatar.

Toph: Mirad, ese es el paso por las montañas, justo al otro lado de ese puente de roca. Pero ese puente parece muy frágil para todo nuestro peso.

Katara: Creo que sé cómo fortalecerlo.

Sokka: ¿Cómo?

Al instante Katara sostuvo una burbuja de agua y después manipuló el frío a su alrededor para enfriarla cerca de los límites extremos gélidos, y luego lo apuntó hacia el puente y lanzó desde la bola de agua casi congelada un gran rayo de hielo que cubrió todo el puente de piedra con hielo puro. A continuación manipuló el hielo para crear soportes por abajo y a los lados del puente aumentando su resistencia.

Todos sorprendidos: ¡Ooooohhhhh!

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Es sin duda lo más increíble que he visto en mi vida, de momento. No hay duda de que sabéis dominar los elementos de la naturaleza.

Aang: ¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?!

Katara: Pues, digamos que me fije en los movimientos de la técnica del control del fuego para descubrir esa nueva habilidad, aunque creo recordar que ya hice esto antes.

Zuko: Sí, creo que me acuerdo de eso.

Toph: Enhorabuena Princesita, vas a revolucionar mucho el control del agua y del hielo.

Katara: Gracias.

Patito: El puente ya es más seguro.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Y más grande, vamos para allá.

Cera: ¿Para qué?, está bloqueado, gracias a Petrie.

Petrie molesto: No empieces.

En lo alto del paso se podía ver a los habitantes del valle.

Patito: Nuestras familias.

Piecito: Sí, ¿pero cómo las llevaremos hasta la fuente caliente? Mis abuelos nunca podrán subir esta montaña.

Sokka: Hum, si pudiéramos abrir el paso.

Petrie: Oh, mí no querer volver a subir montaña.

Katara: Voy a ver si puedo apartar este montón, aunque os aviso que mover toda esa nieve me va a llevar algún tiempo.

Piecito: A lo mejor no es necesario. Señor Nariz Gruesa, usted nos enseñó como los Crestas Huecas hacen caer las hojas de estrella.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¿Eh?, ah, brillante.

Suki: Sí, hagámoslo todos juntos y será más potente.

Mientras los mayores continuaban buscándoles.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Piecito!, ¿alguna novedad?

Madre de Patito y Púas: No, no hay rastro de ellos.

Abuela de Piecito: Esperemos que los humanos estén con ellos, así al menos estarán a salvo.

Madre de Patito y Púas oyendo algo: Es curioso, parece Patito.

Abuelo de Piecito: Y Piecito.

Abuela de Piecito: Parece que también oigo a los chicos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Cera?

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que los gritos venían de lo alto de la entrada del valle.

Sokka: No da resultado.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: No nos pueden oír.

Katara: Y la nieve no se ha visto afectada. Vamos a tener que usar nuestros poderes.

A Patito se le ocurrió una idea mucho mejor.

Patito señalando a Aang, Zuko y Cera: Lo haréis vosotros 3.

Cera, Zuko y Aang: ¿Eh?

Patito: Zuko, Aang, lanzad fuego por la boca tan fuerte como podáis mientras rugís como un Dentiagudo, y Cera, enfádate con la nieve.

Aang: (Suspiro de asombro), ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Zuko: Definitivamente, es una gran idea.

Cera: ¿Em?

Patito: Enfádate mucho, mucho mucho mucho.

Cera: Entiendo, allá voy.

Toph sonriendo: Mejor nos tapamos los oídos.

Zuko: ¿Preparado?

Aang: Cuando quieras.

De pronto los adultos oyeron como el sonido de una niña gritando locamente, algo que el Señor Trescuernos reconoció de inmediato.

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¡Allí, mirad, son señales de fuego!

Además del grito de la pequeña Trescuernos también podían ver 2 gigantescas llamaradas que derretían la nieve que bloqueaba la entrada al valle. Momentos después los niños estaban dando explicaciones a todos.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Habéis estado dónde?

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¿Habéis hecho qué?

Aang: Tranquilos, estuvimos todo el tiempo con ellos, y también el Señor Nariz Gruesa.

Padre de Cera (Topps) sarcástico: Sí claro, seguro que ha sido de gran ayuda.

Piecito: ¡Pues sí, le recuerdo que es el más sabio que hay en el valle!

Todos los adultos se quedaron atónitos ante la respuesta de Piecito.

Piecito: Perdone.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Tranquilo, pero tú aún tienes cosas que explicar, jovencita.

Cera: Lo sé papa, ¿pero no preferirías escucharlo mientras comes?

Padre de Cera (Topps) sorprendido: ¡¿Sabes dónde hay comida?!

Toph: Mejor aún, un spa para dinosaurios. Seguidnos.

Los pequeños condujeron a todos los habitantes del valle hasta el mini oasis cálido que les había salvado la vida. Ahora todos podían recuperarse, relajarse, alimentarse y disfrutar de ese refugio para pasar el invierno. Por supuesto, mientras los adultos se relajaban o comían, los críos aprovechaban para jugar, excepto Katara y Aang que les echaban el agua por encima a los dinosaurios y este último porque aún se estaba recuperando.

Aang: ¿Cómo se siente abuela Cuellilargo?

Abuela de Piecito: Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Y tú Aang?

Aang: La enfermedad va mejor, estaré curado dentro de nada.

Abuelo de Piecito: Y todo gracias a ti, a Piecito y a sus amigos.

Padre de Cera (Topps) relajándose: Sí, lo habéis hecho muy bien. Y tú, Nariz Gruesa.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Agradezco el cumplido. Señor Cuellilargo, retiro todo lo que dije sobre Piecito, es un joven extraordinario. Deben estar orgullosos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Lo estamos.

Piecito: Muchas gracias señor.

Aang relajándose: Sin duda este es un estupendo sitio para pasar el invierno con nuestros amigos.

Toph: Eso me da una idea, ¿por qué no llevamos esta agua caliente hasta el Gran Valle para cuando llegue el próximo invierno todos sigan teniendo comida allí?

Katara: No es mala idea, solo tendríamos que usar nuestras capacidades para hacer un canal que conecte este manantial con el canal del Gran Valle.

Zuko: Podemos hacerlo cuando acabe el invierno, antes de volver a casa.

Sokka abrazado a Suki: Sí, porque ahora todos nos merecemos descansar en estas vacaciones.

Pero todavía había alguien que estaba preocupada por un asunto sin resolver.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Querrías que Púas estuviera aquí, ¿verdad?

Patito: Ni siquiera me quejaría cuando ocupara todo el nido, no no no. Katara hizo bien en ponerme esta prueba, ahora sé lo mucho que le necesito. Ojala estuviera…, (suspiro de asombro).

De entre la niebla del lago se observaba una silueta muy reconocible para Patito.

Patito: ¿Púas?

Era en efecto Púas, que había seguido su olfato hasta el manantial termal por el olor a comida. Todos se emocionaron de ver de nuevo a su amigo, sobretodo Patito que fue directa a abrazarle y él la lamio como señal de que la había echado de menos a ella también antes de ponerse a comer. Todos los demás también querían abrazar a Púas, mientras los adultos vieron que no había venido solo.

Madre de Tippy: ¡Madre mía!

Coladepúas líder: ¿Tenéis suficiente para compartir?

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Con vosotros, em?

Aang tras mirar firmemente al Señor Trescuernos: Por supuesto, tomad lo que queráis. Y por favor, nos gustaría que os quedarais aquí con nosotros hasta que pase el invierno.

Coladepúas líder sonriendo: Será un placer, Avatar.

Mientras los Colasdepúas se unían a los adultos y los chicos seguían festejando la vuelta de Púas, ambas madres charlaban.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Nunca pensé que volvería a verlos jugar juntos, es una maravilla.

Tippy también quería jugar con los pequeños, pero al ir corriendo por el hielo resbalo y empujo sin querer a Púas hasta una zona del lago donde su peso resquebrajaba el hielo.

Zuko: ¡Púas, ten cuidado!

Pero el hielo se rompió y Púas cayó al agua, una zona que sí era peligrosa para él.

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¡Púas!

Sokka: ¡Oh no, Púas!

Cera: ¡Ahí el agua es profunda!

Patito: ¡Y Púas no sabe nadar!

Toph: ¡Hay que salvarle!

Aang: ¡¿Puedes verle Petrie?!

Petrie: (Niega).

Púas intentaba salir a la superficie intentando romper el hielo urgentemente.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Pobrecillo.

Madre de Tippy: Está buscando una salida.

Púas logró romper el hielo pero no podía salir del agua porque no nadaba muy bien. Su madre se quedó asustada al verle así antes de hundirse.

Púas: ¡Mama!

De inmediato ella se sumergió para rescatarle, y los demás solo podían respirar una atmosfera de inquietud y tensión.

Katara: ¡Se acabó, voy a sacarles!

Suki: Espera Katara, seguro que lo consigue.

Y al poco tiempo, Púas salió del agua cogido por la cola por su madre, a salvo.

Piecito: Le ha cogido.

Todos: ¡Bien!

Patito: ¡Esa es mi mama, mi mama le ha salvado, sí sí sí! ¡Mama, lo has conseguido, le has salvado!

Madre de Patito y Púas: Por supuesto, es mi pequeño.

Madre de Tippy: Esta claro cuál es la verdadera familia de Púas. Te estamos agradecidos por haber salvado a nuestra manada. Puedes venir a vernos siempre que quieras, ¿verdad Tippy?

Tippy: ¡Tippy quiere a Púas!

Patito: Patito también le quiere mucho.

Katara: Que bonito que vuelven a ser los mejores hermanos del Gran Valle.

Aang: Lo has conseguido Katara. Ojala nuestros hijos sean así en el futuro.

Cera confusa: ¿Es que vosotros vais a tener hijos?

Ambos se quedaron colorados ante la última pregunta de Cera y se rieron.

Katara: Ahora no, en el futuro seguro. Haremos que se parezcan como aquí.

Patito: Desde ahora puedes roncar todo lo que quieras. No volveré a enfadarme contigo, no no no.

Todos se rieron ante este comentario, y Púas no podía sentirse más feliz, con Tippy y Patito abrazándole a sus lados.

Narrador (Aang): Las familias fueron felices aquí. Todos pasamos el invierno juntos, hasta que el sol comenzó de nuevo a calentar la tierra, fundiendo la nieve, y permitiendo que surgiera una nueva y floreciente vida.

Después de ver a todos los habitantes disfrutar del manantial térmico se observa el valle nevado mientras va aumentando el calor y la nieve se va fundiendo, dando paso a las plantas de nuevo y el inicio de la primavera y a continuación a los habitantes del valle regresando.

Narrador (Aang): Entonces, mientras nosotros volvimos a casa, ellos regresaron al Gran Valle, donde todos pudieron descansar, incluso Patito.

FIN.


End file.
